Trust
by NoSymmetry
Summary: Scarlett, a meister, and Kirito, her weapon, are new students at the DWMA. What mysterious secrets lurk in their past? (Honestly, just the fact that I really like the word lurk.) Will it destroy what they have gained, or will it save them? Main characters are OCs. This a coauthored story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We own nothing! Well, not _nothing _nothing... I mean... Never mind! The names used are our Google + names: Scarlett Phantom and Kirito Light.**

**This story is being written by two people so...sorry if there are two different styles.**

* * *

_Kirito's P.O.V_

"Wake up, Scarlett! We're going to be late. Remember, it's our first day," I yelled as I threw the door open. "I will be in the kitchen making some pancakes."

I walked into the kitchen, hearing a soft thud behind me. I think to myself, _finally, she's up._ As I turned on the stove, I heard soft footsteps behind me. When I looked behind me, I saw Scarlett wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple jacket and, of course, the blue Yui's Heart necklace I gave to her a few years ago.

"So after breakfast, will you be ready to head to the DWMA?" I asked.

"Sure," Scarlett answered as I put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Alright. I will be getting ready if you need me," I said as I left the table to retreat to my room.

* * *

"Wow, that's a lot of steps," I commented, wondering what would happen if someone fell off of the top of the stairs.

"Three hundred seventy eight steps, to be exact," said a male voice from behind me. Startled, I look back to see a boy with three white stripes on the left side of his head. "You must be the new students. I will take you to my father if you wish."

Before I could reply, Scarlett said, "Sure. We would love for you to show us the way."

"Okay then," the boy answered before walking quickly up the stairs.

As we walked up the stairs, I could not help but wonder how this guy has three white stripes on only one side of his head. Before I asked though, we were at the top of the stairs and staring at the large structure.

"Oh, don't you love it!" the stripey hair guy exclaimed. "Everything is perfectly symmetrical."

I started actually paying attention the oddly-shaped building and found that it was surprisingly symmetrical.

As we walked into the building, I asked, "What's your name?"

"My full name is Death the Kid," he said, "but you can just call me Kid everyone else does."

Right after he finished saying that, we arrived at a black door with a white skull at its center.

"Well here we are," Kid said. "Right through these doors is my father. Oh, I also forgot to ask. What are your names?"

As I opened my mouth, Scarlett answered, "My name is Scarlett, and this is my weapon, Kirito."

"Goodbye then, Scarlett and Kirito," Kid said with a small head nod. "I guess I will see you in class."

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who's reading this! Reviews are helpful and appreciated!**

**And we know the first chapter isn't that great, but it will get better!**

**-Kirito and Scarlett**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, my turn! I will be your author today. I'm Scarlett. *bows dramatically* Sorry the last chapter was so short. This chapter should be somewhat longer... so yeah. Also, I'm sorry it took so long to update. That was my fault. I procrastinate until the very last minute. We'll try to update every other week, or at least every month. I make no guarantees though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

Entering Lord Death's room, I felt kinda nervous. I glanced over at Kirito, who was dramatically pushing the doors open. I sighed. _It's too freaking early in the morning to be doing this,_ I thought. It didn't help that I had overslept this morning...

An amused voice broke through my thoughts, "Hey Scarlett! Are you coming or what?" I blinked, focusing on the door in front of me. Then, realizing it was open, I hastily stepped through, shooting my weapon a death glare as I did. Then I glanced around the room, which was rather odd in appearance. The walls... _Were those walls?_ were painted to look like a blue sky. The room seemed to go on endlessly, the floor made of a dirt-like substance with crosses sticking out of it.

"Hey hey hey!" a cheerful, childish-like voice said. There was Lord Death himself standing in front of a body-length mirror. Next to him was a red haired man, a Death Scythe. Kirito and I walked forward until we were standing in front of Lord Death and his Death Scythe. Before I could even open my mouth, Kirito said, "Hi, Lord Death. I am Kirito, and this is my partner, Scarlett." I waved, not wanting to talk.

"This is Spirit. He will be showing you to your fist class," Death said. Spirit started walking toward the door without even a hello. I looked over at Kirito, shrugging, and followed the red-head's retreating back.

* * *

"Okay, come in!" the teacher of our first class, a blue zombie guy named Sid, yelled.

I pulled open the door to the classroom, and Kirito and I walked through. We walked to the center of the classroom, said our names, and then the questions started_. _A girl with ash-blonde hair in pigtails sat next to a boy with white hair raised her hand, and, when called on, asked us who the weapon was and who the meister was.

After answering her question, a blue haired boy jumped on his table and yelled, "BOW DOWN AND FEEL HONORED, PEASANTS! I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Next to him, there was a girl with long black hair put up in a pony tail. She started pulling on his hand, trying to get him off the table.

Once he got down, he ran outside, the black haired girl hot on his heels, yelling at him to slow down and think about what he was doing. I looked toward Sid, who was grinning, and wondered exactly what Kirito and I had just gotten ourselves into.

* * *

I was standing on the concrete outside, Kirito by my side, when a teacher finally showed up so we could get this stupid fight over with. I really didn't care if we won or lost, but when I looked at Kirito, his face was filled with determination. I mentally facepalmed. _This whole thing is so pointless. It's a waste of time and energy. But... if my partner really cares that much, I'll at least try,_ I thought.

"OKAY, PEASANT, PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED!" Blackstar shouted. The black haired girl at his side transformed into a katana, and black swirly marks appeared on the bluenette's skin.

Kirito looked at me and I nodded, wanting this whole mess to be done already. A quick study of the windows of the school showed me that _everyone _was watching this fight. Kirito transformed into a dagger, not wanting to severely hurt Blackstar with an arrow, and I flipped the blade so it was pointing out, ready to fight. Blackstar raised his katana, and, with a blur, disappeared.

I shut my eyes, closing off all of my senses but my ears. I listened, hearing each breath the teacher watching us was taking, along with the breaths of the pigtailed girl and white haired guy from earlier. I heard a slight light patter of the feet off to my left, and I sliced that way, hitting something.

"OW!" Blackstar yelled out, though whether from pain or shock, I couldn't tell. "OKAY, BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" he yelled, presumably disappearing again.

Concentrating, I heard Blackstar breathing somewhere in front of me, and I hesitated a second, as he wasn't very close, before slashing out with Kirito, this time hitting a blade. Metal clashed against metal, and I opened my eyes, wanting to see if our strength was greater than theirs.

As it turned out, our strength was equal to Blackstar's, and when we broke our blades apart, I noticed something. Blackstar's footing was poor, and I flipped Kirito so I was holding the blade and used his hilt to knock Blackstar off his feet.

When Blackstar hit the ground under my feet, his weapon untransformed, and Kirito did the same. The girl sat down next to Blackstar, carefully helping him up. Blackstar looked up at me and Kirito, dazed. "Blackstar, are you okay?" Worry laced the girl's voice, and, for a moment, I felt bad. Then I reminded myself Blackstar was the one who started this fight, not the other way around.

"Ye-yeah," Blackstar stuttered. I think he was stunned. I turned to Kirito, who was grinning.

"So, how was that?" I asked. In response, he said, "Awesome," holding his hand up for a hive-five.

I obliged, and, a moment later, the teacher, who had a giant screw sticking out of his head, declared, "Kirito and Scarlett are the winners of this fight." A cheer rose up across the school grounds.

* * *

**It's cold in my room.**

**On another note entirely, school's out Monday, so we might update again this weekend. Don't count on it, but there's a slim chance.**

**Oh, and happy Valentine's Day!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated and needed!**

**~Scarlett and Kirito**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's Kirito again. Sorry that my chapters will most likely not be as good as Scarlett's. But besides that, I hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

After the fight, I followed Scarlett back to the classroom. Sid the blue zombie told us to go and sit by a girl named Maka. Looking around, I saw the girl with the two pigtails waving at us, pointing at two empty seats right next to her. I poked Scarlett, and we walked up to take our seats for the class.

* * *

When the bell rung, I looked over to Scarlett to ask if this was the end of school day, but she was talking to Maka about a book or something around that line. During that time, the white haired boy walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm Soul Eater," he said. "I guess you're Kirito?"

"Yeah, that's me," I answered. "So are you partners with Maka?"

"Yep. That bookworm is my meister," he answered.

"Oh, so you're a weapon. What kind are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Scythe," He replied, "and you're a Dagger?"

"Dagger and a Bow," I answered. Then, seeing that Scarlett had finished her conversation and was waiting for me, quickly told him, "I have to go," before following Scarlett out of the room.

"So do we have any other classes? I mean, we didn't get a schedule," I asked Scarlett as we were walking down the hallway.

"Nope. That was our only class of the day. We have a different one tomorrow, though," she answered. "The rest of the day is for going on missions or recovering from missions. So we could try to find a mission or walk around town."

While we were talking, the skull shaped intercom above our heads said, "Meister Scarlett and Weapon Kirito please come down to the Death Room."

We quickly walked through the hallways to the Death Room, wondering why we were being called up.

When we walked in, I saw the teacher with a screw through his head talking to Lord Death with Spirit sobbing at the edge of the room.

"Hey, Lord Death," I said. "Why where we called down and why is he crying on the floor?"

Lord Death turned around in a rush, not realizing that we walked in. "Oh, it's you two. I had a few questions for both of you, same here with Professor Stein, and he is crying down there because he heard that his daughter, Maka, just took a dangerous mission. But let's not worry about him. My first question is towards Kirito, and I must know, what kind of weapon are you?"

"I am a bow and a dagger." I answered.

After he heard my answer, I saw a wave of worry flow across his mask. I looked at him questioningly, but decided not to ask.

"OK," he looked towards Scarlett. "Now, do you have the ability to see souls?"

"…No. Why?" answered Scarlett.

"Now, Stein, do you have any questions to ask?" Lord Death said, looking at the teacher.

"Just one, and it is for Kirito. How long have you been able to switch into two weapons and what is the first weapon you turned into?" Stein asked, a strange and creepy look in his eyes.

"I was first able to transform around the age of 8," I answered, willing him to stop looking at me. "The first weapon I turned into was the dagger. When Scarlett and I were walking home one day, someone walked behind me and grabbed my hand. Scared, my hand turned into a blade." I was laughing to myself, remembering how long it took me to transform my hand back.

"You two can leave," Lord Death told us in a serious voice. "We have a few things to discuss."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND NEEDED. Seriously, someone tell us how you think it is.**

**~ Scarlett and Kirito**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, It's me, Scarlett again! Kirito's being a buttface, so this chapter is also going to include him being a buttface. :P**

**After writing: Okay, so Kirito forgot to tell me what his character's wearing****. I made his character wear a purple scarf and baby blue jacket, which I *sigh* _have_ to change, since he _really_ doesn't like it.**

** Thank you all and I hope this makes you laugh. Also, this chapter is mostly pointless.**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

I stepped outside, which was freezing. I shivered as the wind blew into my face. Kirito stood next to me, wrapping a dark red scarf around his neck and zipping up his jacket.

"So what were those questions about?" I wondered aloud. "They seemed pretty pointless to me."

Kirito glanced at me and responded with, "I dunno." Then he started walking off toward the setting sun.

I stared after him for a second, then rushed to catch up with him. I poked his shoulder, but he kept walking. I poked him again, and this time he said, "What?" in a kind of irritated voice. I giggled at that and poked him again. He huffed slightly and started walking faster. I sped up, easily keeping pace with him, and was about to poke his shoulder again when he turned toward me, and an irritated look directed at me was on his face.

"Do you need something?" he asked in a rather cold voice. I bit back a wave of hurt and worry at that comment and smiled.

"~Nope! I just felt like doing this!~" I said in the most annoying voice I have while poking him again.

Kirito just stared at me as though the wind had stolen my sanity. I stared back for a moment, and then... I poked him again and took off running.

Glancing back, I saw Kirito chasing after me, a grin stealing across his face. I felt my mouth twitch in response and focused on getting home in one piece.

* * *

By the time I made it home, I was breathing heavily and leaning against a wall. The temperature had dropped, but sometime while I was running, the cold had stopped bothering me.

Looking up, I saw Kirito running toward me, his breathing just as harsh as mine was, and I jumped up. Bolting to the door with energy I didn't know I had left, I swung it open and dashed inside, going up the stairs to lock myself in the bathroom, which was the only room with a lock on it.

Outside, I heard the door shutting, and Kirito's feet pounded up the stairs. I held my breath, my heart racing from running so far, and tried to be as quiet as possible.

The footsteps continued down the hall, passing the room I was in, and I quietly unlocked the door and opened it, taking a peek around the corner. Kirito was at my door, presumably in the act of opening it, and I pulled the door to the bathroom the rest of the way open, stepped outside, and shut it as softly as I could. Stifling my laughter, I went down the hallway in the direction of Kirito's room.

By chance, he looked up and saw me sneaking my way down the hall. "Scarlett!" he yelled.

In the calmest voice I could muster while trying not to snicker, I replied, "Yes?" It sounded completely innocent. I laughed a bit under my breath and started running toward Kirito's door.

I pulled open the door right as hands caught my arms and dragged me away from the door. Kirito picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder as he did so, and walked outside, where it was currently snowing.

He dumped me on the sidewalk unceremoniously, and I blinked up at him for a moment. Then, shivering, I stood up and made for the door. He stopped me and I glared at him slightly, finally shrugging.

"Okay, I'll stay out here, but I swear to Death, if I freeze to death out here, I am coming back and haunting you until you die," I told him, smiling widely as I did so.

Kirito relented, throwing his hands up and stalking back inside. I followed.

* * *

One mug of hot cocoa and several Oreos later, I had finally stopped shivering. Kirito sat on the couch next to me, looking slightly guilty.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could get a word out, the doorbell rang. I stood up to go answer it, but Kirito beat me to the door.

"HELLO PEASANTS. INVITE YOUR GOD IN BEFORE HIS PARTNER FREEZES TO DEATH," Blackstar instructed us. I frowned slightly, wondering why he and the black haired girl had showed up here.

"Um..." Kirito looked back toward me. I nodded slightly, figuring there was no harm in letting them in. "Come on in, I guess," he finished.

Blackstar pushed past him and sat down in a seat, hands laced behind his head with his eyes shut. The raven haired girl sat next to him. I looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I still don't know your name," I said.

The girl looked momentarily surprised, like that wasn't what she had expected me to say, but she quickly answered, "I'm Tsubaki." I nodded, turning my attention to the next question. "Why are you two here?"

Blackstar opened one eye to look at me. "We need to talk," he said, probably as seriously as he had ever said anything.

* * *

***I have an idea for my next chapter, and it's going to really piss Kirito off. (grins evilly)***

**I get the feeling I should start running now. Wish me luck getting away!**

**REVIEWS AND IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**~ Kirito and (soon-to-be-dead) Scarlett**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Kirito's turn. Also, I am _not_ dead. ~Scarlett**

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

Scarlett and I slowly sat back down, waiting for Blackstar to start asking questions. "So, HOW DID YOU BEAT YOUR GOD?!" he yelled.

"Easy," Scarlett quickly replied. "Your stance was off, so it was easy to knock you off of your feet. Is there anything else you need to ask me or did you just want to find out how I beat you?"

"Who are you people? You're the first to beat me in 20 matches against other peasants," Blackstar said.

"Wait," I quickly said, "fighting's normal at this school?"

"Yeah, fights break out every day," he replied. "There are only two rules. There has to be a teacher there to watch you fight, and you can't kill your opponent. Hey, Scarlett, right? How did you know where I was going to attack?"

"…I heard your footsteps," Scarlett said, looking away from Blackstar for a second. "Hey, Star, what kind of sword was that, and why did black swirly marks appear on your skin?"

"Oh, that?" Tsubaki answered. "That's what we call enchanted sword mode. It is one of my many weapon forms and the black marks on Blackstar's skin was just a part of the soul resonance that always happens with enchanted sword."

"You can transform into more than one weapon?" Scarlett asked. "Kirito can do the same thing but he only has two, the dagger from earlier and a bow."

Blackstar quickly sat up and quickly asked, "You can transform into a bow? I've never heard of someone being able to transform into a weapon like that before."

"Yep," I replied. "I think it is a weapon transformation that only I have because I have never heard about anyone else having it before..." With that statement, Scarlett looked over at me with a questioning look, but thankfully decided not to say anything about it. _**(*snorts* Of course not. I know when to not call people out on stuff)**_

"Well, I think we should go Tsubaki, before we get stuck staying here because of the snow," he said, probably in softest voice he has, before standing up and walking to the door.

"Okay," the raven haired girl said, with a look of worry on her face. She got up and followed her meister. She then turned to us and bowed while saying, "I'm sorry for his behavior, he is very self-centered."

"No problem," Scarlett said. "Thanks for coming over."

I looked over at her, wondering if she forgot they invited themselves over. After Tsubaki shut the door, I looked at the clock on the wall. "Hey Scarlett, it's almost 7:00. Why don't you go get ready for bed while I make dinner? I hope ramen is good with you because we have not gone to the store yet," I joked before walking over to the kitchen, Scarlett trailing behind me.

"Why didn't you tell Blackstar the truth about your bow transformation?" she asked.

Trying not to go too far into the subject, I said, "The Star Clan and my family don't have the best of history, and by the way he left, something tells me he knows about our family's history. But why don't you go and get ready for bed, dinner should be done by the time you are finished."

With that, she quickly left, returning right before the timer for diner went off.

"Perfect timing as always," she said, quickly sitting down for dinner while I brought over the food and sat down in the chair right across from her.

"Well today turned out fun. We got into a fight, talked to new people, and then were questioned by the same guy we defeated. Wait a second... how did he know where we lived?"

"Must have followed us," Scarlett answered, an odd look on her face, then went silent again, finishing up her dinner. I stared at her for a second, then shook my head.

Knowing the conversation was over, I quietly grabbed her plate and washed it off before we both walked into our rooms to sleep after the long and weird day.

* * *

**People. Come on. Please review. We haven't had _any _reviews yet, and it's starting to bug us.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Scarlett and Kirito**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! We're back, and we got our first review! Thank you!**

**This chapter is more pointless than the other chapter I said was pointless. Also, this is two days after the last chapter, so some of the snow has melted.**

**Okay, here goes nothing... And if he kills me for this, I will continue writing this fanfic from beyond the grave! I hope they have wifi in Hell...**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

"I don't want to go out dressed like this!" Kirito's voice yelled from inside his bedroom.

"It's your fault! You took the bet!" I yelled back, pulling out my phone. "Just come out already, before I drag you out here!"

A moment later, the door opened and Kirito walked down the hall, grumbling under his breath.

I quickly took a picture, before he could even think to take the phone out of my hands. I stuffed the phone in the small handbag I'd decided to carry today.

Looking him up and down to see if the clothes fit right, I nodded. Then, at the hilarity of the situation, as well as the glare Kirito was sending me, I started laughing.

"Hey Scarlett, what was that?" he asked me suspiciously.

Grinning evilly, I said, "Just something to remember today by."

Kirito mumbled something under his breath. "Why can't I just stay here?" he whined.

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Because you lost the bet. If you don't stop complaining about it, I'm going to send the picture I just took to everyone on my contact list."

He gasped and screamed, "NOOO!"

"Then you should hurry and get this over with," I said, maybe just the _slightest_ bit cruelly.

* * *

People around us were shopping like nothing was out of place, but Kirito was next to me, hoping that nobody we knew would see him.

_Relax, _I told him through the link we had. He nodded jerkily. I rolled my eyes. _I could've given you a worse dare. As far as dares go, dressing as a girl isn't that bad._

He glared at me, which made my shoulders shake with silent laughter, which I held in, trying not to look too insane. The blue and green dress he was wearing didn't help at all, and I doubled over with the effort of holding my laughter in.

_Is the situation really that funny? _Kirito's cross voice said in my mind.

_Yes. Yes it is, _I responded. A moment later, I stood up straight and avoided looking at Kirito so I wouldn't burst out laughing again.

"HEY!" The loud voice came from behind me. I spun, making sure my face was straight.

"Hey, Star!" I said, then, noticing Tsubaki behind him, added, "Hi Tsubaki!"

Blackstar looked from me to Kirito, who was standing next to me. "Who's the chick?" he asked.

I burst out laughing and Kirito crossed his arms and threw daggers at me with his eyes. Star and Tsubaki simply looked confused.

I managed to reign in my laughter a moment later. Wiping tears out of my eyes, I told Blackstar, "That's Kirito."

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Star yelled.

I explained the situation with a simple, "He lost a bet," and Tsubaki smiled.

"I'll have to remember this one," she said.

* * *

After Tsubaki had pulled Blackstar into a store to shop, I turned to Kirito. "I wonder how many people think you're a girl," I said, fighting my smile and losing.

He turned away, only to groan when he spotted someone. Maka and her partner, Soul, were coming down the escalator. When Maka spotted us, she waved, and after they reached our floor, she dragged Soul toward us.

"Hey Scarlett!" she said as she got closer. Noticing the "girl" next to me, she asked, "Who's that?"

Kirito sighed, and I grinned and started explaining Kirito's appearance.

When I was done, both Soul and Maka were laughing, and Kirito looked disgruntled. "It's not that funny," he muttered, looking away from us all.

"But it is!" Maka and I both exclaimed. We looked at each other and started laughing again.

Soul was wiping his eyes. "That's so not cool," he said to Kirito. "Why'd you even make a bet against her?"

Kirito thought that over for a moment. "I have no idea," he said. "Clearly, it was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made."

Maka looked at him. "Where'd you get the dress?" she asked.

"I made him buy it at a sale," I responded.

I guess Soul spotted him behind us, because he yelled, "Kid! Come over here and look at this!"

Kid popped up beside us a moment later, two girls following him. He noticed my confusion and said, "Oh, Scarlett. Nice to see you again. These are my weapons, Liz and Patty."

The shorter one, Patty, quickly asked, "Do you like giraffes?"

Not really sure where that came from, I said, "Yeah?"

She squealed. "Then we're going to be really good friends!"

I simply nodded, and the taller girl, Liz, put an arm around Patty. "Please excuse my sister. She's always like this."

Kid interrupted us before I could respond. "Who is that standing next to you?"

I glanced at Kirito, who was obviously not happy being mistaken for a girl yet _again._ Smiling, I said, "That's Kirito." I added, "He's my weapon," as an afterthought.

Kid gaped for a second. Patty started shooting questions about all kinds of animals at Kirito. Liz laughed. A moment later, Kid joined in.

Pretty soon, all of our little group- except for one- were all hunched over in different positions as we attempted to catch our breath after laughing for so long. Kirito simply stood there, looking at us all.

"It's really not that funny," he stated yet again.

I just shook my head, not willing to waste my breath on telling him exactly how funny it is.

* * *

Back at home, Kirito was attempting to get the dress off. From my room across the hall, I could hear him swearing at the stupid thing.

"Scarlett! I will take my revenge for this!" he yelled. I laughed, sure he would try.

* * *

**Well, that's yet another chapter down. I had fun writing this one. I guess we'll all find out what, exactly, Kirito's revenge will be in a later chapter... **

**If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to review or PM us or something. Even if you don't have any ideas, feel free to review. It's recommended.**

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's Kirito... And the only reason Scarlett's not dead yet is because I need her help editing this… Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Is editing this story all I'm good for? I don't think so...**

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

When I woke up and walked out the door, I surprisingly found Scarlett awake, messing around on her phone. I slowly walked up behind her, hoping she hadn't noticed me. When she finally looked up from her phone, I quickly took it out of her hand and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. When I finished with her phone, I unlocked the door and walked out, handing her phone back to her.

"What did you do to it?" she asked rather quickly.

"Nothing really. I just deleted something, and before you say anything, I know you didn't save it anywhere else because I checked," I replied, smiling to myself.

"Is this about yesterday?" Scarlett asked, still scrolling through her phone.

"Yep," I quickly chirped **(1)** before walking to the kitchen as Scarlett attempted to glare a hole through me.

* * *

"Today we will be learning about soul resonance," the blue zombie, Sid, said, "and here to help is Dr. Stein."

"Yes, Soul Resonance an important part when it comes to fighting Kishin eggs," the stitched up doctor said. "You must always remember that a sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."

"Now I want each meister and weapon pair to come up and try Soul Resonance. Maka and Soul, please come to the front of the room to demonstrate," Stein said.

"Okay, Soul," I heard Maka say quietly. "Transform."

The room was illuminated by a brilliant white light for a moment, and when the light was gone, I saw Maka standing with a red and black scythe.

_That must be what Soul looks like as a weapon,_ I think to myself.

Sure enough, I hear both Maka and Soul yell "SOUL RESONANCE," and the blade quickly enlarged into a glowing blade.

"OK, you can stop now," Stein said, making the pair stop and Soul's blade turn back to normal.

As each set of partners walked up to the front of the classroom to try Soul Resonance, my and Scarlett's names were finally called.

We walked up to the front, and I transformed into a dagger without even needing Scarlett to tell me to.

"Actually, Kirito, can you please turn into your bow form?" Dr. Stein asked me.

"I can," I reply, crossing my arms rather sourly, "but I'd rather not have to in front of everyone else here. I don't want to seem any weirder to the class than I already do."

Stein nodded. "Can you transform into a dagger, then?"

This time, I did as I was asked and Scarlett grabbed my hilt and closed her eyes.

_We probably shouldn't show them very much power, right?_ I heard her voice say inside my head.

_Yeah, we shouldn't show them much power, _I thought back.

_Okay, then. Ready?_

_I guess..._

_SOUL RESONANCE! _I winced. Today, doing Soul Resonance a bit off, like I was being cut by a blade.

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

_That kinda hurts, _ I thought to myself.

Glancing down, I saw Kirito's blade was glowing a bit brighter than it normally did when we did Soul Resonance. _That's weird._

_What? _I heard Kirito ask me.

_I'm sure it's nothing, but you're glowing a little brighter than you normally do, and when we started Soul Resonance, it felt weird, _I responded.

"Scarlett? Hello?" Stein was waving his fingers in front of my face.

I blinked at him and said, "What?"

Stein stared at me for a moment. "Can you tell Kirito he can untransform? I tried, but he seems to be lost in his thoughts."

"Yeah," I murmured. _Hey, Stein says you can untransform now._

_..What? Oh, okay._

A moment later, Kirito was standing next to me.

Stein stared at us a moment longer, then shook his head, and told us to go sit down.

* * *

**(1) Um, okay. Apparently Kirito can chirp like a little birdie now. Does anyone else find that weird?**

**Also, I changed the ending, so the chapter wasn't as short as it was going to be. :)**

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter. I was not in the mood to write.**

**As always PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**~ Kirito and Scarlett**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps! It's Scarlett again, and I'm kinda getting scared now because Kirito still hasn't taken his revenge.**

**Anyway, Kirito keeps yelling at me, telling me I need to start making my chapters have a point, so there won't be _too_ many more fun-filled chapters as our plot actually starts...**

**Disclaimer: Neither Kirito or I own Soul Eater, though I'd personally love to. There'd be more kissing between my ships. :)**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

For the rest of the day, our teachers looked at us funny. Kirito didn't really notice, being too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to how weird the teachers were acting around us, but I and pretty much everyone else at the school noticed.

Seemingly randomly, a loud voice came over the intercom. "Meister Scarlett and Weapon Kirito, report to the Death Room." That jolted Kirito out of his thoughts. I exchanged a glance with him before getting out of my seat and exiting the classroom.

"I wonder why we need to go to the Death Room," Kirito mused as we walked down the hallway.

"I have no idea, but if you did something, I'm going to kill you," I told him right before we arrived at the huge door with the white skull at its center.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open, and Kirito walked into the room with me right behind him.

Lord Death was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for us with Spirit standing next to him with his arms crossed, looking bored.

"Hey hey hey!" Lord Death said in a cheerful voice as we walked to the center of the room.

With my first look around the room in a while, I noticed something had changed. The last time I had been in this room, there were small white cloud wisps on the wall, whereas now, the clouds were dark gray and appeared to be swirling around a spot on the side of the room opposite the door. _Hmm..._

"-ou two are finally going to get your first mission!" the Shinigami said as I tuned in to the conversation. Realizing I missed something, I asked Lord Death to repeat that, and he clapped his hands together. "You finally get to go on your first mission!" he stated excitedly, and I couldn't do anything but stare at him. _A mission? We haven't even been students for a week yet, and he's already sending us on a mission? _

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we haven't even been here for a week yet..." I trailed off as I noticed the looks Spirit and Kirito were giving me- twin death glares. I took the hint and shut my mouth.

"Well then, now that that's settled, I expect you two to be off to this job immediately!" Lord Death said, clapping his hands together. "Spirit will fill you in on the details. He will also be on the mission with you to observe you two. Well, best of luck!" And with that, we left the Death Room.

* * *

**Okay, well there's another chapter. I'm really tired right now, so I'm sorry if it's short.**

**Feel free to review! If you do, when I finally take over this planet, you won't be dead! That's a definite plus, right? ^w^**

**~Kirito and Scarlett (but mostly Scarlett :P)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so it's finally Spring Break here! However, Kirito's going out of town and doesn't know how often he'll be able to update, and I may focus on my other fanfic... So this may not be updated much next week. ~Scarlett**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater... Or anyone's souls for that matter...**

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

As we left the Death Room, Spirit started talking. "Your mission is in Tokyo, and before you ask, no, you can't use the school funds that you are given for souvenirs."

"Why not?" I complained.

"Because," he answered, "the DWMA maybe funded by very wealthy companies, but we do have a budget. As I was saying, the plane leaves in about an hour, so I would go and start getting packed."

With that, he turned his back on us and started to walk down the hallway.

"Well, let's go and head home," Scarlett said before tugging me down the end of the hall Spirit wasn't heading towards.

When we got home, the first thing we noticed was an envelope sitting on the table.

"Was that there when we left?" I asked.

"No it wasn't," Scarlett said before walking up and looking at it. "It's from your mom. Open it after we get done packing."

* * *

"This is more of a scouting mission then killing mission," Spirit droned on in his hotel room where we were having our unnecessarily long mission brief.

"Wait, so we don't get to attack anyone?" I asked, _highly_ annoyed with this information.

"No, the main adjective is to get you and Scarlett a bit of practice in the field. But I still want to see what you look like in weapon form, so, if you don't mind, can you please transform?" he said, frowning slightly.

Before he could ask about the bow, I transformed into the dagger lying on the coffee table.

"Now will someone pick me up? This table is cold." I complained, showing up in the blade of the dagger.

Scarlett reached her arm out and grabbed my handle. Right as she did, I could feel pain in my chest.

_Are you feeling this too? _I asked her, hoping she could still hear me.

_Yeah, this also happened last time... I wonder what is going on, _she quickly answered.

"Hey Scarlett, is something wrong?" asked Spirit with a look of worry on his face.

"No. Why'd you ask?" she questioned with a hint of pain in her voice.

Spirit, not noticing the pain, shrugged and said, "We will start tomorrow. Get some rest before then," before walked out the room.

Quickly, I turned into a human again and sat down on the couch. "Hey, Scarlett, do you have any idea why this has been happening lately? I felt the same thing when we were in class earlier."

"I don't know... Should we ask Spirit or just try to figure it out ourselves?" she asked.

"Let's look it up," I decided. "If we can't find it lets ask Spirit. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Scarlett said while taking out her phone. "Hopefully we can figure this out."

After sometime looking at our phones **(since Google obviously has the answers for something like this XD)**, Scarlett announced, "Here it is! This website says that 'if a weapon and meister pair are working together and they are feeling pain, it means that the pair's souls are no longer resonating.' So how do we get our souls resonating again?"

"I'm not sure. Let's ask Spirit in the morning. But for right now let's get some sleep," I said, yawning, before walking over to my bed. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't move and was soaking wet. Shivering a bit, I looked down and saw ropes tying me to the bed and drenched sheets. I looked around the room and saw Scarlett holding a bucket and laughing.

"What was this for?" I asked before turning my hands into blades and cutting the rope.

"I was waking you up," Scarlett said, "but in a fun way. Anyways, Spirit said to "get our asses into his room because we are going to start the mission soon," so hurry up and get dressed." After that, she just walked out of the room.

After she left, I quickly changed into jeans, a red shirt, and a maroon colored jacket before walking outside of the room and running down to Spirits room.

Right as I walked in, I saw Spirit giving Scarlett a folder saying, "This is the Kishin. If you see him, run and contact me and _do n__ot_ _attack_," emphasizing the last few words. Right as he said that, Scarlett noticed me and looked me in the eyes, mentally telling me that if we see the Kishin, it's going down.

Before I could say anything, Spirit looked over at me and said, "Well, now that we are all here, let's go and get some food before heading out," before walking outside without another word.

* * *

**In case anyone's wondering why I usually do the author's notes, it's because Kirito forgets. Often. **

**Reviews and ideas are appreciated!**

**~Scarlett and Kirito**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, people. I was gonna update this last week, but I was too lazy. So, here's a really long chapter, mostly because I _needed _to include the ending... which couldn't be a separate chapter because Kirito was complaining about how my chapters never actually do anything... **

**Sorry if I included more swearing than I normally do in this chapter. I really need sleep. It's 9 am...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Oh, and **SoulReaper888**, your guess is correct.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater isn't owned by me. As for Kirito, he can't even buy a Soul Eater necklace. Why would he own Soul Eater itself? :P**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

Kirito glanced over at me from across the table, impatient. I smiled sweetly back at him before turning back to the muffin I was currently eating as slowly as I possibly could. Next to Kirito, Spirit was texting someone on his phone, looking bored.

Turn my gaze back to the table, I ignored Kirito, who was now drumming his fingers on the table. My thoughts went back to what I had been attempting to find a solution for before I was forced to look up in order to steal my plate back from Kirito. _What exactly was the issue with our Soul Resonance? And how do we fix it?_

_You know, this whole thing started when Kirito had to... Is that seriously the problem here? Is this all over making him we-_ I was snapped out of my thoughts by a certain partner of mine kicking my leg as hard as he could.

I glared at Kirito. Kirito turned slightly so he could see Spirit better, and that was when I realized Spirit was talking. _Oh. There was a purpose to the kick._

"So, you will definitely need to be on your guard, okay? I don't want to see you guys get your asses kicked on your first mission," Spirit finished.

"Wow, thanks for the support," I muttered, slightly confused at why we'd be getting our asses kicked.

Spirit glanced at me and shrugged. "Well, usually a Kishin as powerful as this one would be scouted and taken out by one pair. However, this is your first mission, and Lord Death doesn't want either of you to die." He stood up, shoving his phone in his pocket as he did so. "Good luck," Spirit said, walking away.

I looked at Kirito, then at the folder that was laying on the table. Stretching out my hand, I flipped the folder open, then proceeded to stare at the contents.

"What the hell?" I heard Kirito say.

Inside of the folder, there was one sheet of paper, about half the size of the folder itself. The paper had absolutely nothing on it. Just to be sure, though, I picked it up and turned it over. Nothing. I sighed. _Of course they aren't going to make this easy._

"Well, we might as well get out of this hotel," I said, looking at Kirito before standing up. He nodded, jumped up, and practically ran to the door.

* * *

"How long do we have to do this?" I complained to myself. We had been searching for this Kishin for a couple hours already, and both Kirito and I were getting tired.

_Speaking of Kirito, where did he go?_ I turned in a circle, spotting him some ways behind me, licking an ice cream cone. Shaking my head, I waited for him to catch up.

"Is this really the best time to be eating ice cream? I mean, we're attempting to find a..." I trailed off, noticing something weird in a couple shops in front of me. There was a woman in front of the shop batting a deformed humanoid figure away with a broom while yelling, "Get away, demon!"

The thing moved toward the woman, but by that time, Kirito and I were in front of it.

"Oh, and Kirito?" He half-turned toward me. "I'm sorry about making you wear a dress. Now transform before we get eaten!"

Kirito hesitated for a split second before transforming into a silvery bow. I quickly grabbed him and nocked an arrow, immediately shooting it at the Kishin that was getting closer by the second.

To my surprise, the arrow actually hit the Kishin, which, in response, half-growled and swiped out with a clawed hand.

Jumping to the left, I nocked another arrow, but as I was firing it, a random person hit me and knocked me down, throwing off my aim. The arrow flew sideways and grazed the monster instead of hitting it outright.

Spinning, the Kishin tried to figure out where I was. While it was confused, I fired another arrow, one that hit the Kishin in the stomach, which really pissed it off.

Roaring, it used a hand to slash downward in my general direction. As fast as I could, I rolled to the right, barely getting out of the way of the massive claw that tore through the spot I had been in moments before like clay.

I stood up, my breathing a bit harsh.

_You ready for this?_ I asked Kirito.

_I guess... _He sounded doubtful. Oh well. _It's a do-or-die moment, so you gotta take some risk, right?_

_SOUL RESONANCE! _This time, doing Soul Resonance felt normal, with no weird pain or other unwanted baggage.

I pulled one last arrow, nocked it, and shot it at the Kishin. In midair, the arrow grew in size, until it was roughly the size of the Kishin's head.

A moment later, the Kishin was dead and floating in its place was a red soul.

Kirito transformed back into a human, grabbed the soul, and ate it.

I sat down, breathing heavily. "Well... that was... not what I.. expected," I managed to get out between breaths.

Kirito sat next to me. "What did you expect, an easy job?" he asked in a wry tone.

When I caught my breath, I shrugged. "I didn't expect that, at least. I guess I thought we'd get something... a bit easier, with this being our first official mission," I answered.

Kirito nodded. "That's what I had thought we'd be getting, too. Obviously, we were way off."

"SCARLETT! KIRITO! YOU ARE BOTH IN MAJOR TROUBLE!" Spirit's voice could easily be heard over the tiny crowd that had started gathering around us.

_Shit._

* * *

At some random point after the above events... (Sorry, this is AU, really, and has nothing to do with anything that has previously happened. I just have to include it. )

"Hello?" Kirito walked through the front door, which I had left open in an effort hurry so I could get hidden before he entered the house. "Scarlett?" He scratched the back of his head, shrugged to himself, and walked toward the couch, which I was currently hiding behind.

Glancing around at the random people from school I had invited over, I held up a finger. _One. Two. Three!_

"Happy birthday!" we all shouted as we stood up from our hiding places. Someone who was close to the front door turn on the lights. Looking around, I noticed decorations everywhere and a huge pile of presents, which had definitely not been here when I dragged Kirito out of the house so the others could get the place ready.

_How many presents did each person bring? I didn't invite very many people over, so why is the pile that big? _I briefly wondered before deciding it didn't matter.

_This should be fun._

* * *

Kirito somehow managed to unwrap all of his presents in 10 minutes, which shouldn't have been possible.

From that huge pile of presents, he got a bunch of games and candy _(Oh, god. I need to hide that, otherwise neither of us will ever sleep again). _

"Hmm... This is the last one. It's huge. I wonder what it is," Kirito said as he started to peel the magical dancing penguin wrapping paper off whatever was the last gift.

A muffled sound came from inside the box. Kirito paused for a moment, then continued unwrapping the giant box.

After all the wrapping paper was off, Kirito opened the box and peered inside, surprised by the contents.

Just as I was moving forward to take a look for myself, Excalibur stood up from inside the box, yawning.

"FOOLS! Rule number 635: Never mess with me when I'm asleep," the strange penguin **(I don't know what Excalibur is, so he's a penguin. Deal with it.)** scolded.

"Um..." Kirito glanced toward me. I shrugged. _ Why would you think I know what's going on here? This isn't what I would call normal._

"Why are you... in a box?" Kirito asked Excalibur.

"FOOL! You should know you never question your elders. I fell asleep, FOOL, and I woke up here."

I shook my head. _We aren't going to play this game, Excalibur so... _"Moving on. It's time for cake and ice cream!"

A loud cheer arose, and I went in to the kitchen to grab the huge cake. When I got there, however, I found Blackstar pushing a button on a remote. He then turned to me and immediately panicked.

"Blackstar, what did you do?" I sighed, just as the cake exploded. "...Never mind. I don't wanna know," I said, looking down at my clothes, which were covered in the cake.

Raising my voice, I yelled to all the random people in the house, "CHANGE OF PLANS. UNLESS YOU WANT TO LICK THE IT OFF THE WALLS, THERE'S NO CAKE. YOU CAN ALL GO HOME NOW."

Everybody, including Blackstar, filed out the door. I sighed. _How do you even explode a cake?_

* * *

**Hey people, wish Kirito a happy birthday when you review! It's actually his birthday today~**

**AND THIS CHAPTER IS EXACTLY 1700 WORDS! I'm proud of myself. :) The part with Spirit storming down the street will be continued in the next chapter.**

**Also, testing starts this week for us, so we may not update this as often we normally do for a while...**

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! **

**This is Kirito's longest chapter! Enjoy! ~Scarlett**

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

Before either Scarlett or I could say anything, one of the people from the store butted in and started to yell at Spirit. "Now you listen here, that monster has been killing people around my store, and the DWMA has done nothing about it, so don't start yelling at these kids."

Spirit quickly backed down and apologized before turning to us and saying, "Kirito and Scarlett, please come with me," before he rotated on his heel and walked away.

After saying thank you to the lady who stood up for us, we silently followed Spirit.

* * *

"We thank you for taking down the Kishin, but that was not your mission," Lord Death told us in his high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We just figured that we should take it down while we still knew where it was," I said, hoping that I'd get to keep the soul.

"Thank you for apologizing, but sadly, I cannot not let you keep the soul because you did not follow the rules of the mission," Lord Death stated before reaching into me **(A/N: That's creepy!)** and taking the red Kishin soul.

"Well that was a useless mission," Scarlett complained while we were walking down the stairs of the DWMA.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked. "It is your birthday after all."

"Oh my god, how could I completely forget about my birthday?" Scarlett yelled before tripping and falling down the five stairs we had left.

Trying not to fall myself from laughing so hard, I jumped the rest of the way down while Scarlett got up and started to give me a death glare.

"You better hope my present is good or I will get my revenge," she said before walking away.

"Oh, I think you will like it," I whispered to myself before walking after her.

While walking back to the house, we saw Soul walking around with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Soul, is something wrong?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Yea, I can't find Maka, and it worries me because I think I pissed her off," he told me before turning and looking around.

"Well, what did you do?" Scarlett questioned from behind me.

"I might have hid all of her books so she would come out and play basketball with us," he replied before scratching the back of his neck.

"You might want to look behind you then," Scarlett said before pointing at something behind Soul.

Soul turned around seeing Maka and started to run towards her.

Not ten seconds later, we heard a loud thud and someone yelling, "MAKA CHOP!"

Scarlett started laughing and said, "This will happen to you if you ever hide my books to make me go play basketball."

"You know that wouldn't happen because of how much I hate the sport myself," I said before laughing myself. "And trust me, I know better than to steal your books. Follow me, I have something I want to show you," I said, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice, before walking off to the right.

After looking at my phone looking for directions and walking for about twenty minutes, we found ourselves in front of a small yellow house.

"Here we are," I stated before running up and knocking on the door.

A few seconds after I knocked, an older man opened the door and looked at me. "Hello you must be Kirito. I'm Sam," he said while shaking my hand.

"Yes I am," I answered. "Do you still have the one I asked about?"

"Yes I do," he said. "Please come inside. I will go get it for you."

After we were inside, Sam disappeared to a room in the back of the house, reappearing a moment later in the living room with a small black kitten. "Here he is," Sam said before handing me the cat. "He don't have a name yet, so you two can pick one out."

After he said that, the cat decided that my arms were good scratching posts. "OW!" I yelled before dropping the cat. **(A/N: Haha!)**

After getting out of my grasp, the cat walked up to Scarlett and started rubbing up against her leg.

Chuckling to myself, I said, "I think he likes you, Scarlett. And before I forget, Happy Birthday."

Slowly picking up the kitten so it didn't scratch her, Scarlett said, "Thank you Kirito," and hugged the cat.

Turning to Sam, who had a small smile on his face, I asked, "How much for the kitten?"

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Just make sure you take good care of it."

"Of course we will," Scarlett immediately said. "On our way back home, we're going to head to the store to get food and litter for him. Right Kirito?"

"Yep," I replied. "Thank you, Sam."

After getting a few helpful hints about how to take care of the tiny furball, we started walking back to the house.

"Hey Scarlett, it's getting dark. Don't you think we should get the stuff for the cat tomorrow?" I asked as we were waiting for a car to pass so we could cross the street.

"I've decided his name is Midnight," she replied, "and it is getting dark. So we might as well get the stuff tomorrow."

After walking into the house and making dinner, we sat on the couch and watched Midnight curl up into a little ball and go to sleep.

"What should we do with him tonight?" I asked, turning towards Scarlett.

"Let's just put him in a box with a blanket and hope he stays there."

* * *

I woke up to a loud meowing the next morning. Yawning, I got out of bed and threw on some clothes. The first thing I noticed when I stepped outside my room was a partially torn pillow being shaken by the kitten and fluff all over the place. Without doing anything, I woke Scarlett up and said, "This is your cat. You're going to clean up the messes it makes," before walking back outside to get a trash bag.

Returning into the living room, I saw Scarlett playing with the cat.

"Luckily, we have the day off today. We need to get some stuff for him," I said, starting to pick up the ripped pillow, knowing Scarlett wasn't going to help. **(I'm lazy)**

"I know," Scarlett sang, tickling the kitten's belly.

After I got the pieces picked up, I walked into the kitten to make some french toast before we left.

"Scarlett, the food's ready," I yelled, hoping she would wash her hands after playing with the cat.

When I turned around, she was already sitting at the table. I sat down, placing one of the plates in front of her and the other on the table in front of me. "Can cats have toast?" she asked before digging into the sticky mess she calls french toast.

"I don't know, but let's not find out in case something bad happens," I replied, rolling my eyes.

We finished the rest of our meal in silence, the only sound being the kitten purring from time to time. After finishing my breakfast, I walked my plate to the sink with Scarlett right behind me.

On our way to the store to get the kitten his things, we saw Soul and Maka walking down the street towards the DWMA.

"Well, it looks like they aren't mad at each other anymore," I said, smiling, before walking into the store.

* * *

After returning back to the house and getting the cat's new things into their new homes, we heard the mail falling out of the slot in the door.

Grabbing the mail and returning to the kitchen table, I noticed a letter sitting under the napkin holder. Picking it up, I noticed it was the letter we found from my mom before we left for the mission.

"Crap," I said. "I completely forgot about this." Sighing, I sat down and ripped it open.

After reading the card and taking out the money, Scarlett walked in with the kitten in her arms.

"Well, we now have twenty more dollars to help pay for the cats vaccinations," I said before opening the other letters.

When I was done with the letters, I gave Scarlett a letter that had her name written on the front of it.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Scarlett said before jumping up and running to the door.

* * *

**Okay, slight cliffhanger there. This could be troublesome...**

**.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

**Yes, it is Scarlett's birthday, so wish her a happy birthday in the reviews. As always, please review and help us with ideas for later chapters.**

**.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

**And if you have any one-shot requests or something for some random anime, let us know.**

**~Scarlett and Kirito**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my- I have too much to do this month. Why does everything have to be done in May?**

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I swung the door open and was immediately hit in the face with a bag, which I grabbed out of instinct. The person at the door pushed me to the side and walked into the house. I scowled and shut the door, knowing only one person who would walk in like they owned the place.

"Hey, who was at the door?" I heard Kirito ask from the kitchen.

A moment later, I heard a surprised, "Oh."

Then I heard Ragnarok's voice from the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. "Are you guys gonna leave or what? I'm just here to take care of the cat."

I tossed the bag onto the floor and stormed into the living room.

"You can't just storm into people's houses, Ragnarok!" I shouted. Ragnarok just shrugged and started poking Crona's head.

Crona gave a half-wave and, in a quiet voice, said, "Hi Scarlett."

I glanced at the shy boy. "Hey Crona."

Focusing my attention on Ragnarok, I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Kirito beat me to it. "What do you mean, are we going to leave?"

Ragnarok stared at him for a moment. "You know you two are supposed to go on a mission, right? I think it's in London. Yeah, it's in London. So get going," he said, pointing towards the door.

Before actually exiting the house, I ran up the stairs, grabbed a random bag, and started shoving clothes into it.

A moment later, Crona's voice resonated throughout the house. _Who knew he could speak that loud? _I thought. "Um, your flight leaves in an hour..."

Finished with throwing clothes in my bag, I jumped down the stairs and bolted out the door, Kirito right behind me.

* * *

_"This is the last call for anyone boarding flight 888. I repeat, this is the last call for flight 888," _a woman's voice came over the intercom.

I glanced down at the plane tickets that I had grabbed from the 1967 Chevy Impala. Our flight was... 888. The one about that was to leave. I swore under my breath, grabbed Kirito's hand, and dragged him through the frantic mob of people faster.

We finally reached the gate to our plane after running as fast as we could for a couple minutes. The flight attendant was getting ready to close the plane door. Kirito and I rushed forward and managed to stop the lady just before the door was shut.

"We're on.. this flight!" I said, trying to catch my breath.

The flight attendant looked at us, then held out her hand. "Can I have your tickets?" she asked. I nodded, passing them over.

After a brief pause, she stepped aside, allowing Kirito and I to board the plane.

I glanced around the plane. It looked like most of the seats were filled... All of them but two in the back. I quickly pointed those out to Kirito, and we made our way to the end of the airplane.

I sat down in the middle seat, stuffing my bag underneath my seat. Kirito took the aisle seat and did the same.

A moment later, the pilot's voice came on over the speakers, saying the general information about the inflatable vests and breathing masks, then announcing that this was a ten hour flight **(Let me know if I got that wrong, please!)**.

I sighed at that, having forgotten to grab something to entertain me on this long plane ride. Settling back in my seat, I buckled the seat belt and prepared for take-off.

* * *

**I wrote this while listening to Nightmare by Set It Off on repeat and sitting on my floor at one in the morning... That's probably not a good combination...**

**Happy Mother's Day, people!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not posting our story much this month. However school is almost over, so we will have more time to post… Well here's the story.**

* * *

**Hey, in this chapter, we destroy an amazing piece of history~! Sorry for anyone in Britain, but we may make your life a tad harder (increased security and what-not)... Sorry!**

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

After the flight, we quickly got off and got our luggage. Looking around, I quickly realized something and asked Scarlett, "Did we ever get a car or something to get around for this mission?"

"Nope," she replied. "I'll contact Lord Death and see if he can arrange something for us. But we did get a hotel that's not too far, so let's just walk," she said before flinging her bag onto her shoulder and walking away. Grabbing my backpack, I quickly followed after her.

* * *

I woke up to a bright light shining into my eyes. Quickly turning around, I opened my eyes and saw Scarlett sitting on the counter next to the sink. When she noticed I was awake, she jumped off previously mentioned counter and told me, "Get dressed before I call Lord Death. While you are doing that I'm going to get breakfast," before getting up and walking out the door. Quickly, I put on some clothes and exited the room as well, wandering the hallways for a bit until I found the little breakfast area. I made myself a plate of food before sitting down across from Scarlett, who had apparently been there for so long that she had already finished eating.

"So did we ever get the information on this Kishin?" I asked, taking a bite out of a bagel.

Looking up, she shook her head and sighed before saying, "I'm going up to the room to call Lord Death. Anything else I need to ask him for?"

"No, that should be it," I said taking another bite of my bagel. "I'll be up soon."

After finishing up, I went back into the room, where I found Scarlett looking at a folder. "This is all the information we have on the Kishins," she said before throwing the folder at me and grabbing her phone. "And, yes, there are Kishins - three different ones that have been working together. We are supposed to take 'em out."

Looking at the folder, I noticed that the abominations were last seen in Big Ben. After noticing this, I asked Scarlett, "They probably live in Big Ben... Can we destroy it to get them out?"

"Maybe," she replied, smirking. "That would be fun, though we need to souls so probably not. Let's get this done because I don't trust Ragnarok with Midnight." After saying that she walked out the door, shutting it in my face **(Why am I so mean? Poor Kirito. TwT ~Scarlett )**.

* * *

After leaving the hotel and driving to Big Ben, we quickly walked into the help building next to it.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" the young man behind the desk asked.

"Um, yes you can," Scarlett said pulling out her DWMA meister card. "We have reasons to believe that there are Kishins are hiding inside Big Ben. Who do we talk to to get access so we can fix this... issue?"

"Let me go ask my manager," the man stated nervously before walking into the back room.

After waiting about ten minutes, I grew impatient and went into the backroom just enough to see a door leading outside wide open. I quickly yelled at Scarlett, "You really need to work on that soul seeing thing," before walking back into the room and finishing my sentence, "cause I thing that dude was one of the Kishin eggs."

"Crap," Scarlett said. "Just transform into a dagger. We're scaling the clock."

"Yes," I yelled excitedly before turning into a ball of light and landing into Scarlett's hand.

She quickly ran up to Big Ben and ran up the side of it. She got around half way **(I'm Izaya! Yay!) **up before having to stab me into the side of the tower. Quickly pulling me out of the wood, Scarlett grabbed onto the tower and somehow climbed the rest of the way up. She stood on a tiny ledge right next to the giant clock and told me to transform into a bow.

Doing as she asked and turning into the bow, I asked her,_ Are we just breaking through the glass or are we going to try to find a door inside of the glass?_

To answer my question, she jumped into the nearest glass panel, breaking it. Drawing an arrow, Scarlett pointed me at the man from the help desk, who was holding a small knife.

Grinning like a psychopath, he started laughing and said, "Look here boys, two little DWMA students who think they can take us down." Out of nowhere, a knife flew past Scarlett's face.

Quickly shooting the first Kishin in the chest, she spun around to face the direction the knife had come from. There, near the giant gears, was another Kishin, almost impossible to see. He twirled two more knives, just like the ones he had almost hit Scarlett with, in his hands and stood there for a moment, staring at us. Within a blink of an eye, he jumped in front of us and slashed. Before he had the chance to hit either of us, Scarlett jumped into the air and I turned into a dagger. Stabbing the man multiple times, he finally slumped down and stopped fighting. Turning back into my human form I ran over to the spot where first Kishin's body used to be and ate the red soul that was now floating there. Walking up to the second soul, I thought for a second, then asked, "Wasn't there a third Kishin?" before eating the small soul in front of me.

Out of nowhere a voice echoed through the room, "Yes there was." Maniacal laughter followed.

Jumping out of one of the random boxes strewn about, a man with a median bomb **(?) **started running toward us. Realizing what he was trying to do, Scarlett grabbed my hand and together, we jumped out of the hole in the glass she had made earlier. Unfortunately, we jumped a little too far and began falling.

"If you hurry and transform into a bow, we might be able to survive this!" Scarlett hissed. I nodded, turning into a bow and falling into Scarlett's hand. We quickly started Soul Resonance as Big Ben exploded due to the bomb. Pulling back and shooting an arrow with a sting of light attached into a building, Scarlett grabbed onto the string and started to fall toward the building.

I transformed back into a human and grabbed onto Scarlett, turning us so that I would be hit by the building. We collided with the slightly demolished tower, leaving a large crater in its side. Falling down onto the ground, my vision was blurry, and the last thing I saw before I passed out was Scarlett leaning over me.

* * *

**Muhahahahaha! A cliffhanger! Wish Kirito luck surviving, will you? **

**Where is this going? I have absolutely _no_ idea!**

**Also, since I can't reply to you since you weren't logged in when you reviewed, **SoulReaper888**, you aren't reading too much into it. There are two reasons why I chose that number: (1) You are our only constant reviewer, so it's to show you how awesome you are :D (2) It's symmetrical~ Also, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.**

**Please leave a review and tell us what you think!**

**~Scarlett and Kirito, who put an author's note at the beginning and said nothing about reviewing or the cliffhanger at the end.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my dear gods, I want to kill Adobe. It's being annoying and slowing down my computer.**

**Anyway, school is officially out for the summer! ^w^ So we should be able to update this story more often..? I guess that depends on how long I procrastinate...**

**Onto the story! Also, I'd have Kirito knocked out for pretty much the whole chapter, but he specifically asked me not to do that... :(**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

Do you know how hard it is to carry a teenage boy down several flights of stairs, onto a bus, off the bus, and into your hotel, somehow maneuvering yourself so that you don't take up too much room in the tiny elevator? It's pretty freaking hard.

When I finally reached the door to the room that Kirito had rented yesterday, I was exhausted. Unlocking the door and pushing it open, I nearly collapsed in relief when I saw there was a small couch by the door that I could dump Kirito on.

Stumbling over to the couch, I dropped Kirito on it, making sure he wouldn't fall off. Then I made my way over to the bed, laying down on it and immediately passing out.

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark outside. Yawning, I rolled off the bed and stretched my arms. I walked over to the couch, where Kirito was still passed out. I sighed and pulled out my phone, intending on calling Lord Death to tell him the mission was done.

Right before I dialed the last number, I realized something. _We only collected two Kishin souls._ _And with Kirito passed out, I'm the only one left to find the last damn soul. _I turned off my phone, debating on whether or not the last Kishin had blown up because of the bomb.

I grabbed a notepad from the counter near the sink, quickly scribbling a note on it. I tore the paper off and put it in Kirito's hand, hoping he wouldn't drop it. Then I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

* * *

_It really was easier to climb up the building_, I thought as I dragged myself up the endless staircase of doom. Spotting the door that lead to the clockwork part of the tower, I cheered. _Yay, no more stairs! _

I pushed the door open cautiously, not sure what I would find on the other side. The room appeared to be only slightly damaged, with the gears that turned the hands on the clock somewhat melted. From where I was standing, I couldn't see a soul floating anywhere. I glanced down. The floor appeared to be _mostly_ intact.

I carefully stepped forward, watching the floor to make sure it wouldn't fall because of my weight. I stopped moving for a minute when the floor underneath me groaned and shifted.

Behind me, I could hear footsteps, light and drawn out, like whoever the footsteps belong to was trying to sneak up on me.

I whirled around, prepared to confront somebody. The footsteps stopped, but I couldn't see anyone.

I spun around again, not surprised when the footsteps started up again. I walked forward a bit more, this time paying more attention to the footsteps than the floor.

When I reached the partially melted gears in the middle of the floor, I heard the footsteps behind me again, this time much closer. I turned around, expecting to find someone there this time, since there was nowhere to hide. I still couldn't see anyone, but for a moment, I thought I saw something in the air glimmer. I shook my head. _There's nothing there._

I started turning around again. About halfway through the spin, I saw a flash of light. I threw myself to the spot where I saw the light and hit something. The something and I crashed to the floor. Cracks appeared around the floor where whatever I crashed into and I had landed.

I shifted my body so I wasn't on the invisible thing, and the floor saw that as an invitation to get more cracks.

Reaching toward the spot the invisible thing and I had landed, my hand brushed something. I heard a sigh before a short girl appeared in front of me, holding a strange piece of fabric.

"That was kind of rude, was it not?" the no-longer-invisible person said with a British accent that sounded _completely_ fake.

I shrugged. "You were following me, were you not?" I replied with a better British accent than she could do. "Anyway," I said, dropping the accent, "it'd probably be smarter to focus on other things, like the fact that the floor is about to give."

The girl looked down at the floor, making a face when she realized what I said was true. "It's your fault," she said.

I sighed, not willing to get into this argument, just as the girl moved slightly and the floor cracked even more. Her eyes widened, and she immediately stopped moving.

"You know, this floor's going to give if either of us move again, right?" I asked, making sure the girl, who didn't seem all that bright, was informed of our situation.

She rolled her eyes and, in the process of doing so, accidentally moved her left hand. The floor gave way and we fell

d

o

w

n

.

* * *

**Okay... Um, I kinda failed at making Kirito appear toward the end there... Oh well~!**

**Feel free to tell me how evil I am for making a cliffhanger!**

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Also, the bolded stuff in italics is me, people. Just so you don't get confused. ~Scarlett**_

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

I was about to hit the ground when I was caught by a pair of strong arms. Dazed, I couldn't make out who had caught me. I felt a small jab in the side of my neck. Before I passed out I heard someone nearby say, "Mrs. Phantom is going to be happy that we finally got her daughter back." _**(I thought we were only going to add two OCs...)**_

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

When I woke up, the room was empty and there was something in my hand. Looking at it, I saw it was a note from Scarlett saying: Went to get the final Kishin soul. Will be back soon.

Quickly getting up and ignoring the pain in my back, I ran out the door and to Big Ben. When I got there I saw a Blue soul floating next to a body of a girl. Well, what looked like a girl anyway, since it's a bit hard to tell when a body is all over the place. Quickly making sure that wasn't Scarlett, I looked around to try and see if she was any where near me.

I looked for about an hour but didn't see anything. I then decided to call Lord Death. Hopefully he could help me find Scarlett.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." I said, after breathing onto a window, hoping I got the numbers correct. The window started to ripple like water when you throw a rock into it.

"Hey hey hey, how's the mission going?" Lord Death asked.

"Well... The mission itself went well, but we did kind of blow up Big Ben, so that happened," I said, and before he asked how, I quickly started talking again. "But we only got two of the souls and Scarlett when back to find it without me, there is also a blue soul here floating above a flattened body, but the main problem is that I can't find Scarlett anywhere."

"Whatever you do, don't touch that soul. Go and wait in your hotel room. I'll send someone to help you," Lord Death said in a serious voice before walking out of the sight of the mirror.

* * *

...Sometime later...

After pacing back in forth for what seemed like hours, I heard a knock on the door. Quickly opening it, I saw Kid, Soul, Maka, Liz, and Patty all standing in the small hallway. After putting back on my shoes again, we quickly left to go back to Big Ben, where the dead girl was. Kid took the soul and somehow sent it back to Lord Death, then looked around to see anything else out of the ordinary.

Not finding anything, we walked down the limestone stairs one last time and decided to search the ground outside the tower.

"What's this?" Soul walked back up to the group before showing us a small patch of cloth that he found on the ground. I was the last one to see it, but when I did I instantly recognized it. After all, the symbol on it was pretty unforgettable.

"Crap. This isn't good," I said handing the patch back to Kid. "That's the patch people that work for Scarlett's mother wear. In other words, she's probably kidnapped by those people."

"Why would someone kidnap her own child?" Maka asked.

"Well, Scarlett's mother didn't approve of her going to the DWMA. It was her father that helped her sign up and everything," I said, "so she probably wants her child back and... kidnapping was the only way to do it."

"That sounds so uncool," Soul commented, leaning up against the building.

Looking around, I saw tire tracks on the ground. "I think this was them... Meaning we need to get a car or something to go after them."

"I might know where we can get some," Kid said before turning around and walking off. "Follow me."

When we got to where Kid was taking us, I couldn't help to notice the Shinigami skull on the wall and asked, "Does the DWMA have car places all around the world?"

"Yep, now hurry up and find a car. We will need to hurry to get Scarlett back," Kid stated before walking into the large garage.

After about 5 minutes of looking around, I saw a beautiful blue and black motor bike. Deciding to get that one, I looked for Kid so I could ask what we do now.

"Easy, I will follow the trail that Scarlett's soul left and we will find her that way," he said before summoning his flying skateboard. "And I hope you like the car that you chose cause it's yours for missions now."

Hopping onto the bike, I slowly made my way out of the garage and started to follow Kid, with Soul and Maka next to me on a bike that look just like mine but was a different color. Liz and Patty were in a Jeep behind us... with Patty driving.

A couple of hours later, we had to stop for the night because Kid needed to find Scarlett's soul again. Thankfully, Patty hadn't done anything to the car, though that was probably going to change tomorrow.

"Hey Kirito, you're in charge of making the fire and gathering wood," Kid said while telling everyone their jobs for the night.

My face lit up at the mention of fire, but getting to make it was even better. **(Yes I'm a bit of a pyromaniac. _A bit? I think it's more than a bit, Kirito._)**

After about twenty minutes, we had a fire larger than the rock we were camping under.

"When I said make a fire I meant a small one for cooking not a huge bonfire!" Kid yelled after he came back to camp with a few fish for diner.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault you told a pyromaniac to make the fire!" I shouted back looking into the flames.

Kid just sighed and told me to turn into a dagger.

"Why? We don't have any enemies around to fight," I said while tending to the fire.

"In our hurry to save your meister, I forgot to pack a skinning knife so I need you to transform to cut the fish," he said, like it was perfectly reasonable to use me to cut the fish.

"Be happy this isn't the first time this has happened to me," I grumbled before turning into a knife and landing in Kid's hand.

After dinner, Kid and I put out the large fire, since all the girls and Soul asleep. Kid decided to turn in for the night, and I followed suit. Before falling asleep I whispered, "Why didn't you wait for me Scar?"

* * *

**So here's the chapter! It's kind of a two part chapter so I will be writing the next one as well. _Since he couldn't make it one chapter, apparently. :P_**

**Don't forget to review! Your comments help us with the story.**

* * *

_**And, for the first time ever, Kirito put author notes at both the beginning and the end of the chapter... HAS THE WORLD STOPPED SPINNING?**_

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wish I had a valid reason for not posting sooner, but I don't. I was just lazy and too busy playing video games. Well, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

I woke up to a light shaking on my shoulder. I sat up quickly and collided with something hard.

"Ow! That was my head you idiot!" Liz yelled at me as I rubbed my head. Yawning, I got out of my sleeping bag, shivering when the cool morning air hit me.

"Sorry, but don't lean over my head when trying to wake me up." I said as I rolled up the sleeping bag. Liz muttered something and stood up.

Looking around, I noticed that the clearing we were in was deserted. I asked where everyone was and she said that everyone else went to get breakfast and that I needed to start a fire again.** (Kid will never learn not to trust me with fire, will he?) **

After quickly starting a larger fire then the night before, I turned to Liz, who had a look of pure horror on her face. Confused, I asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT WITH ONLY A ROCK IN YOUR HAND!?" she yelled, shaking the whole forest. She quickly took a few steps back, staring at the fire with a somewhat scared look on her face.

"Well, I am a knife," I said, grabbing more wood, "So I have steel with me all the time. As for the rock, I just keep one in my pocket all the time just in case I need it. Meaning I always have flint and steel."

Before I could say any more, Kid walked back into the small clearing. He glanced at the fire and shook his head. "I told you to make sure he didn't create a huge fire again, Liz."

"Well, sorry, but he's fast with fire and it was this large before I realized what was going on," Liz said, looking at the piece of flint that I still had in my hand.

"So Kid have you found Scarlett's soul trail yet?" I asked, pocketing the rock and taking the fish Kid had. I turned my hand into a knife and walked away to clean them.

"Yes, I have, and she is much closer than I first thought. Actually, if we hurry, we might be able to catch them later today."

I finished cutting the fish in record time, quickly beginning to roast them. Looking around I asked, "Hey where are Soul, Maka, and Patty?"

"Well, Soul is that lump of blankets," Kid said, pointing at a pile of blankets near the edge of the clearing, "and Maka and Patty are getting us more water for the trip."

After everyone got back, we had breakfast. We quickly packed up and started out again to find Scarlett.

* * *

After a long drive, we got to the van Scarlett was in. I wanted to run and kill every one of them, Kishin or not, but Kid somehow talked me into waiting for the kidnappers to make a camp. After a few more hours of slowly following them, they finally stopped to camp for the night.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Maka asked, looking over the cliff that we were on which was conveniently above their campsite.

"Easy, we wait for them to fall asleep then we sneak in and take her. They will never know in the morning," Kid said.

"Or we can just jump off this cliff and kill them all. I mean, they did kidnap Scarlett so they might be Kishin eggs," I said, looking over the edge with a small smile on my lips from the thought of jumping off the cliff.

Maka then took a large breath, and her eyes started to gleam. Looking down at the camp, she said, "Most of them are Kishin eggs, so that could be an option." After she stepped back, her eyes went back to normal, and she started to sway. Soul quickly caught her and helped her stay upright.

Kid thought for a moment before telling Liz and Patty to turn into pistols. After they transformed, he said, "Let's do Kirito's idea. But Kirito, I want you to stay up here until Scarlett is freed. We don't know what they are capable of and I don't think it will be safe for you to go down."

Looking at Kid with rage written all over my face, I said, "If you think I'm going to sit here and let you guys save her, you're dead wrong. She's my meister and I will fight to free her too, whether you like it or not." Before Kid could respond, I turned my hands into knives and jumped off of the cliff. Looking back, I saw Kid falling as well. A moment later, I saw Maka jump with Soul in her hands. Quickly, I stabbed my hands into the cliff face to slow my descent. Still falling fast, I hit a tree with a loud crash. After about a minute of breaking tree branches, I finally hit the ground. Impatient, I waited until Kid and Maka landed next to me before I started creeping closer to the camp.

"Great, now we don't have the advantage of surprise," Kid said, exasperation in his voice.

"Too bad. They're all going to die sooner or later, so let's just make it sooner," I said smiling. We reached the outskirts of the camp and stood there, looking at the spot that appeared to have the most people- the center of camp, near a small fire.

"Why are you so restless right now Kirito?" Soul said, his reflection in the blade of the scythe Maka was holding.

"If Maka was kidnapped, would you do anything to save her?" I asked back, wanting to do nothing but run in and kill every last one of them.

"Yes I would, but I wouldn't be acting as rash as you are now," he said, his image vanishing.

"You're right. You would be acting worse," I shot back. Turning to Kid, I said, "I'm guessing running in there and killing everyone is not what you have in mind."

"Nope, but I do have an idea. Maka and I will create a diversion while you go and find Scarlett. That sound good?" he replied, getting ready to run forward.

"Ok," I replied. "Any idea where Scarlett is?"

Kid looked at the camp and said, "She is tied to a post in the middle tent. She appears to have no one guarding her, but I might not be able to see them, so keep your guard up." With that, he nodded at Maka before running into the camp.

Waiting a few moments for them to draw the attention of the kidnappers, I ran forward until I reached the tent. Ducking inside, I saw Scarlett tied to a post, knocked out. Running up to her, I uncut the rope binding her hands.

"Well, hello there Kirito." I heard a female voice coming from the opening of the tent. "It's been a while since you took my daughter to that demon school."

Turning around, I said, "Hello Mrs. Phantom. I had nothing to do with your daughter leaving. That would be your husband's doing."

"Scarlett would have never even thought about going to that school if you never learned that you had weapon blood. But she did learn, and the only way to make her come home is to kill the only reason she went to the damn DWMA in the first place," she said, then started to run towards me with a knife.

Hurriedly transforming my hand into a knife, I blocked her attack before attempting to disarm her. As she tried to cut me, I saw Scarlett starting to come to behind her. Looking around, Scarlett saw me and started to get up. While I was distracted, Scarlett's mother cut my stomach.

Turning around, she noticed Scarlett was now awake and standing. Walking up to her Mrs. Phantom put a hand on Scarlett's shoulder and said, "Come on, let's get out of here. Don't worry about your friend. He will be dead soon enough with the poison that was on the blade I used to cut him."

Ripping out of her mother's grasp, Scarlett ran over to me and asked, "Hey, can you stand?"

"Yeah," I said. "Don't fight her, just start running." Turning into a knife, I let out a groan of pain.

"I wouldn't stay in weapon form for too long, Kirito. That poison works twice as fast when in weapon form," Mrs. Phantom said, twirling a knife in her hand.

Scarlett quickly jumped up and slashed at her mother. Jumping back, she said, "I will never go home back to you! Not after you hurt my friend." Running off, we saw Kid and Maka fighting a group of Mrs. Phantom's workers. When they noticed Scarlett, they both turned and ran after us.

When we got a safe distance away, all the weapons transformed back into their human selves. I tried to stand, but collapsed with a cry of pain. Scarlett quickly caught me and said, "Kid, Kirito got cut and we think the blade had poison on it. Do you know anyone that can help?"

"Let me call Father and see if he has any idea what we should do." Kid said before turning away and casting a weird spell.

Maka looked over at us and asked, "Scarlett, are you ok? And do you have any idea who stabbed Kirito?"

Scarlett looked down at me and said, "I'm ok, and the person who stabbed Kirito was my mother."

Kid came back and said, "We have to get to the DWMA fast, and I know the best way to get there. We just need to find a mirror." After that, we all got back onto our vehicles, Scarlett driving because I was in too much pain.

* * *

_**Time skip, during which we apparently found a mirror big enough to walk through without a ton of difficulty. But we had to ditch the motorcycles. :( I'm kinda glad Kirito didn't write this part, since he would've put something in there about me being short and not needing a super tall mirror.**_

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

We walked through the mirror and went from the little house that we found that had said mirror to the Death Room where Lord Death, Stein, and Spirit were all waiting. Stein took Kirito and walked off with him, while Spirit started to cry and hug Maka. That resulted in a Maka Chop. Lord Death turned to me and asked, "So how did the mission go? I heard you blew up Big Ben."

"The mission went well 'til I was kidnapped. And we ourselves didn't blow up Big Ben. One of the Kishins had a bomb and that's how it blew up," I said looking at my feet.

"Well, at least neither of you got hurt," Lord Death said. "Well, on the mission, not the rescue."

Stein walked into the room and said, "I almost wasn't able to get all the poison out of his system. Be happy that you got here when you did."

"Will he be ok?" I asked. "And is he awake?"

"He should be fine, I just want him to come by every once in a while for a checkup. He's asleep right now, but he should be up by tomorrow morning. So head home and get some rest," Stein said before picking me up and throwing me out the door.

* * *

When I got back to the apartment, I saw the door wide open and Crona crying on the couch.

"What's wrong Crona?" I asked, looking around at the torn up house.

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back and started yelling. "It was all that cats fault! We tried to give it a bath, but it wouldn't stay still. After that, we left to get dinner and he ran out the door. Haven't seen him since."

"So you lost my cat?" I asked. "You know what, I don't want to deal with this tonight. Just leave. I'll see you tomorrow." I not-so-nicely kicked their butts out of the house and shut the door in their faces. Exhausted, I walked to the couch and quickly passed out.

When I woke up, it was already bright outside. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was almost noon. Jumping up to get ready to see if Kirito was okay, I was out the door in seven minutes.

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

I woke up with my chest hurting. I opened my eyes, immediately shutting them again because the room was way too bright. Slowly opening them back up, I saw Stein sitting in a chair, looking at a clip board.

"Good, you're awake. You should be able to get up. Your clothes are over on that chair," he said before rolling out of the room. After getting my clothes on and sitting back down, Scarlett ran through the door and looked at me.

"Oh, you're awake," she said looking at me weirdly.

"Haven't been for long. What are you doing here? I was just about to head home."

"I was here to see if you were awake yet because I wanted you to help me find Midnight. Ragnarok lost him," she said. "Can we go look for him now?"

"Sure, but let's get some food first. I'm hungry," I said, starting to walk out the door.

"Of course you are," she laughed before running past me and into the hallway.

* * *

**Well, over 2,300 words later, I think I now have written the longest chapter. By the way I will be gone for 10 days, and I'm not sure if Scarlett will remember to update without me having to remind her. _Have some faith in me. I find that slightly insulting. I'll remember... Probably. However, I can guarantee that I will procrastinate until the last minute. :)_**

**PLEASE review. They are all appreciated and helpful to us! **

**~Kirito and Scarlett.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry! This is a really late update! My excuse is gonna be band. Both Kirito and I have band practices now, and they're long.**

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

"Stupid Ragnarok. Why couldn't he have lost the couch instead?" I muttered as we searched for Midnight.

Kirito glanced at me. "How do you lose a couch?" he asked in a somewhat confused tone.

"I'm sure Ragnarok would find some way to do it," I said, shrugging.

Looking around, I noticed how few people were out at this time of day. In front of us, there was a woman in a green apron sweeping the sidewalk in front of a small shop that sold pastries. Across the street, Maka was trying to pull Soul into a book store.

Running forward, I asked the sweeping woman what time it was. She opened her mouth, but before she could answer, a bright white light surrounded her. The woman disappeared with a scream.

Bewildered, I turned to Kirito, who was staring at something across the street. When I looked, Maka had disappeared and Soul was staring at a tiny frog in his hands.

I opened my mouth to ask why Soul was holding a frog when I felt something hit my leg. Glancing down, there was a tiny green tree frog jumping up and down on my shoe.

I picked it up. Grinning, I looked over at Kirito, who was still watching Soul. Slowly, I walked over to Kirito, stopping when I was standing right behind him. Kirito still hadn't noticed me, so I reached up and, just as he figured out I was standing behind him, dropped the frog on his head.

"What the... Scarlett!" he yelled, shaking his head in an attempt to get the frog off it. Laughing, I caught the frog, which had flown in my direction.

"Yeah?" I asked, feigning confusion. Giving up the pretense, I laughed, "It got your attention, didn't it?"

Kirito rolled his eyes. "I guess. What did you want?"

"Well... I'd like a Snicker bar, but that's not the point. Did you see how the woman I was talking to disappeared in a white flash of light? Afterwards, there was a tree frog hopping on my foot. And... Soul's also holding a frog. So..." I trailed off after I noticed that I was no longer holding the frog.

I looked around, wondering where it could've gone, before spotting it a little further down the sidewalk, hopping impatiently as though telling me to hurry up. As I walked toward it to pick it up again, the tiny frog started jumping down the sidewalk, away from me.

A bit weirded out, I glanced at Kirito, who shrugged. Sighing, I faced the frog again, only to find it hopping into an alleyway. A moment later, a loud yowl came from the same place. Curious, I walked over to the entrance and peered into the pitch-black alley. Unable to make anything out, I was about to step forward when a blue light started shining from the other end of the alley. With it came the outline of a human figure holding up a chainsaw, about to bring it down on a small shadow at their feet.

"Hey!" The yell came from beside me, and I jumped a bit, not realizing Kirito had been standing next to me. The chainsaw wielding maniac paused, and a moment later, Midnight was circling my feet, the shadow under the maniac gone.

"You're not Sebas-chan," the weirdo said in a disappointed tone. "Maybe he'll find the other trail I left for him~!"

Leaning down, I picked up Midnight. When I looked up again, someone had jumped in front of me- and it wasn't Kirito.

The new person extended their hand, which was holding, for some unknowable reason, a bunch of silverware.

A bunch of footsteps behind me alerted me to another person's presence. "Sebastian!" the latest arrival yelled. "I don't even want to know what Elizabeth is doing right now. Let's go before she completely destroys the manor, you cat-obsessed moron!"

The person directly in front of me, apparently named Sebastian, bowed and murmured something before grabbing the loud guy behind me and disappearing.

Now the only weirdo left was the chainsaw wielder, who... had also disappeared. I glanced at Kirito, who looked just as confused as I felt.

I turned around, wondering what happened to the frog, but further down the street was the woman sweeping like nothing had happened. Across from her were Soul and Maka. Soul looked confused and happy as Maka tugged him into a book store.

"Well... That was weird. At least we got Midnight back," I said, glancing over at Kirito.

"You think?" Above us, the sky was darkening, and Kirito pointed that out, saying something about it being too late to go for ice cream. I nodded, and we started the walk home.

* * *

**Like always, reviews are helpful! Oh, and feel free to tell me how weird this chapter is. XD**

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys it's Kirito! Updates might not come as often because both Scarlett and I have to go to high school starting tomorrow, and how much homework _(and band practice)_ we have will decide how often we post. While I'm here, why don't I write the next chapter? Well here you go.**

* * *

After yesterday's weird encounter getting back Midnight, we both went to sleep shortly after getting home. The next morning, after waking up by a hungry cat's meowing (Ragnarok never fed him), we quickly got up to make the cat something. Finding some tuna in the cabinet, I put it into Midnight's bowl and he quickly at it all. Looking at Scarlett I said, "After school today we need to get the cat some food, and some food for us. We are running low too."

"OK," Scarlett said, "but I want to get some candy when we do."

"Alright, but only if we have enough money left after we get what we need. Let's get going before Stein yells at us for being late," I said before walking out the door.

When we got to class, there was a sign on the black board that said study hall. Scarlett and I walked to our seats, but before I could sit down the speaker came on. "Will Weapon Kirito please come to the Death Room."

Scarlett looked at me and before she could say anything, I said, "I have done nothing," before getting up and walking back out the door. **(Nothing like you robbed a bank and it was nothing, or nothing like nothing at all?)**

When I got to the Death Room, I saw Black Star, Dr. Stein and Lord Death. "Whatever this is about, I'm not doing it."

"Come on Kirito," said Stein. "We just want to do some experiments."

"If it involves me trying to do anything with Black Star it won't work," I said. "Is there anything else you needed me for?"

"No, I guess not," said Lord Death. "You can go now."

As I turned to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I involuntarily transformed into a bow. I tried to change back, but I got shocked.

"Just stop Kirito. Every time you try to change back, I'm going to shock you with my soul wave length," threatened Stein. "Now will you help us or not?"

"Well, as I kind of have no choice... I guess I will," I sighed, appearing on the bow.

Stein tried to hand me to Black Star, but he just walked away.

"I'm not helping either," Black Star said. "I will do nothing that involves the Light family." Walking out the door, Black Star yelled, "Kirito, when you're done in here, come outside. We are going to fight again."

Stein mumbled, "Well that failed," before dropping me onto the ground.

Quickly turning back into a human, I got up and started to walk out the door, but Lord Death stopped me and asked, "What exactly happened between the Light family and the Star Clan?"

Sighing I turned around and said, "Before even this school was made, our families have fought. Some artifact owned by my family was stolen, and we are positive the Star Clan took it. So in return, we stole something from them. Both artifacts are the symbol of both families and neither has been seen for about 100 years. Most of our family members on both sides, at least before the Star Clan was wiped out, were looking for them. My family still is looking, and we have looked everywhere.  
For my entire childhood, I was told to never trust a Star. Our families hate each other because of this, and until both artifacts are found, we will always fight. Now can I go fight him?" I asked, a little irritated.

Lord Death just nodded his head with a worried look on his face.

Walking out the door, I found Scarlett waiting outside and told her, "Come on. We are fighting against Black Star again."

"Why? What happened when you went to the death room?" she asked as we walked out the doors.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now come on, it's time to fight," I said before turning into a bow and landing in Scarlett's hand.

"OK, he must have done something if you want to fight as a bow. You better tell me when we get home," Scarlett said before we went outside.

Before we even took one step, Black Star fell from the spikes on the top of the school.

"When I said fight, I meant one on one. Just me and you," Black Star said while getting up off the ground.

Turning human again, I said, "OK, but you can't use your soul attack. I won't use my weapon blood."

"OK, you're on," Black Star said before running up to me, trying to punch me. Quickly getting out of the way, I put my leg in his path, tripping him. At the last second he jumped over my leg and turned to hit me again. Ducking low, I punched his stomach, sending him back a few feet.

Before he could realize what happened, I kicked him in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Cheap shot, but a good hit," Black Star said before getting back to his feet.

Before I could say anything he ran up to me and punched my throat. Falling back I tried to breath, but no matter what I tried I couldn't.

"But that shot was cheaper," Scarlett said before walking up to me seeing if I could breathe yet.

"Before anything else happens I'm announcing that Kirito won. Black Star you used your soul wavelength on him." Stein said.

I slowly started to pass out due to lack of air but Stein came over and hit me with his wavelength.

Being able to breathe again I looked at Black Star, "We agreed that you wouldn't use your soul wavelength. Come on Scarlett we are leaving." Getting up I walked away, and headed to the store to get food.

* * *

When we were done with shopping and had gotten back home Scarlett turned to me and asked, "Now what happened? You never use the bow when people can see you."

"I've stopped caring, and I really wanted to hurt Black Star," I said falling onto the couch. "What are we supposed to do the rest of the day?"

Scarlett said, "Eat dinner then go to sleep."

Not hungry I said, "You can eat if you want. I'm just going to go to sleep." Then I got up and headed to my room.

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter. As always please review!**

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	19. Chapter 19

**I didn't realize it'd been so long since we last updated. I'm really, really sorry! Kirito and I have had band stuff like every day. That includes Saturdays! T-T**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

Kirito was acting weird. For the past couple days, ever since his fight with Black Star, he wouldn't talk unless I asked him something, and then he would only respond with yes or no, which didn't make sense half of the time. When we got back from the DWMA, Kirito immediately disappeared to his room and wouldn't bother coming out, not even to eat.

The third night he tried doing this, I ran up the stairs to his room and started banging on the door.

"Kirito! Open the door!" I yelled, worried about my partner. "Kirito, come on! This is ridiculous!"

After about a minute of me screaming, he opened the door. As soon as he did so, my foot flew forward to rest between the door and the door frame.

"What?" Kirito asked, annoyance evident in his tone.

I stared at him. "What? You mean holing yourself up in your room for days is normal?"

He shrugged and tried to shut the door, only to realize that my foot was in the way. Rolling my eyes, I shouldered past him into the room.

To my surprise, it was cleaner than my room. Shaking my head, I turned toward Kirito. "There. Now you can't slam the door in my face. Look, I don't know what the huge issue is between you and Black Star, but you can't keep doing this."

Kirito shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll eat dinner rather than plot Black Star's demise in my room. That's what you want me to say, right?"

I stood there, slightly stunned. Kirito took the opportunity to start pushing me out of his room. "Now get out!" he yelled, slamming the door in my face.

Frowning, I went back downstairs, figuring I could try again later.

* * *

After a night of not really sleeping (I was trying to come up with something I could do to get Kirito out of his room), I went downstairs to fix pancakes. I got all of the ingredients out before I heard footsteps on the stairs. Surprised and happy, I said, "Good morning!"

Kirito mumbled something before walking to the table and sitting down.

Sighing, I made the pancakes and brought them over to the table, where Kirito had fallen asleep waiting.

Getting an idea, I walked up the stairs to grab my phone. I quickly found the tune I wanted, turned the volume up as loud as it could go, and put the phone by Kirito's ear. Then I hit the play button.

Because I really don't want to get killed, I'm not going to tell you what Kirito did. It was hilarious though. ^u^

* * *

Like nothing had ever happened, Kirito and I went to the DWMA an hour later. Today, we had Stein's class. Our class was loud like normal, at least until Stein rolled in.

You can always tell when Professor Stein is in a bad mood. Normally, he'll throw knives at you and just _barely_ miss. On a bad day, he'll throw knives at you and you have to dodge until he finally stops. If you get hit, it's your own fault because your reflexes weren't fast enough. Luckily for us, bad days are rare.

And today was just _perfect _(I say that with as much sarcasm as humanly possible). As soon as Stein came in, he started throwing knives. No warning, no reason why, nothing. Just BAM! Knife thrown. If you were lucky, you could move an inch or two and the knife wouldn't hit you. It might hit the person behind you, but it wouldn't hit you. Unfortunately, most people weren't lucky.

By the time the bell rang, most people had been hit by one of said knives, even Maka. Kirito had managed to dodge the one thrown at him, but I got nicked by the blade in the arm. Black Star, though, probably had the worst injury. The bluenette had been standing on one of the desks, proclaiming his godliness to all of the world when Professor Stein threw a knife at him. It hit Black Star in his leg, and blood started gushing _everywhere._ Eventually, Black Star passed out, and Tsubaki had to take him to the nurse's office. Stein made us all take a sample of his blood and examine it under a microscope. I swear, you can actually see tiny organelles within the cell holding little swords and ninja stars.

So yeah, by the time the bell rang, everybody just wanted to get out of class. We were all wondering why Stein even bothered to show up at all when he said, "Kirito and Scarlett, I need to talk to you." Kirito and I froze, traded glances, and slowly made our way to Professor Stein.

Stein waited for the rest of the class to file out, which didn't take long as nobody wanted to get another knife thrown at them, though Maka did turn around to give us a sympathetic glance, before starting to speak.

"I recently heard a rumor about something regarding you two..." he started, not continuing in favor of staring at our faces. Kirito and I glanced at each other, confused.

_Um, Kirito... You never actually robbed that bank, right? _I asked through our link.

_Of course not! At least, I don't think I did... _Kirito trailed off, not sounding too sure of himself.

I rolled my eyes. _Well, the next time you want to rob a bank, bring me along, okay? Wait, that's not what I wanted to say... Right! Next time, make sure you don't get caught. Yeah. That's what I was going to tell you._

_Whatever you say..._

Realizing Stein was speaking again, I stopped talking with Kirito and started paying attention.

"And so, since neither of you apparently have anything to say in regard to this, I guess w-" Stein was saying before being interrupted by me.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" I asked, confused.

Stein gave me an impatient look. "Were you not listening? There's a rumor going around about you two witnessing something you weren't supposed to. Something about, oh, I don't know, frogs and chainsaws."

"And?" Kirito asked. _Not supposed to witness? What exactly did we witness? _he asked.

I shrugged. _That's a good question._

Stein grinned insanely. "I don't really know the details. After all, this is just a rumor. So," he said, leaning forward, "what exactly did you see?"

Kirito opened his mouth, but before he could start talking, I asked, "What is the rumor? Do tell exactly what you heard and from who." ...For which I got elbowed in the side, hard, by Kirito.

_Scarlett, you can't talk to teachers like that! _Kirito yelled. I winced, feeling a headache start forming.

_Um, this teacher was throwing knives at us throughout class. _

_Do you really want him to start throwing them again?_

_Good point. _I decided to shut up.

Stein sighed. "I guess you can't exactly tell me anything without knowing what you're supposed to tell me about." At this point, he began whispering excitedly, as though someone else was listening in on our conversation, but he just _had_ to have it. "I heard that you saw a demon."

* * *

**Do any of you watch Noragami? If you do, who are your ships?**

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	20. Chapter 20

**Band's over, so hopefully we will be able to post a bit more. Also, from a comment, I guess we should say that this story follows the show somewhat... maybe a little... actually not a lot. We just started writing this and have no idea what is going to happen next chapter, everything is just from our weird minds. **

**Well, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**Kirito, band's not over. We still have football games until our team loses. And... what comment are you talking about? **_

* * *

**.:Kirito's POV:.**

"A demon?" asked Scarlett, "You realize how stupid that sounds."

"Who started this rumor?" I asked Stein, looking around the room as if I could find the culprit in here. "And why are you asking us?"

"Why and who started it doesn't matter, I just need to know if it's true," Stein said.

Scarlett told Stein, "Well I haven't seen one, and Kirito hasn't been out of his room for the last few days doing Yato knows what, so maybe he's seen one." After she said that, Scarlett stormed out the room. Stein looked at me with a questioning look, "Have you seen anything Kirito?"

Shaking my head, I turned away to go find Scarlett before Stein could say anything else, but before I reached the door, Stein muttered, "It's not good to keep secrets from your Meister." Pretending I didn't hear him, I walked out of the room.

* * *

Not being able to find Scarlett anywhere, I headed to my room to keep planning. Unlike what Scarlett thought, I am not planning Black Star's death, no matter how much fun that would be. I'm actually working on a small project for Scarlett. I heard the front door open, but when it didn't close, I walked out of my room and saw Scarlett cooking in the kitchen. Without even turning around, she asked, "So what was with the demon thing?"

"Don't know, don't really care," I answered grabbing some glasses. "Should we look for a job soon?"

"I don't know. Probably," Scarlett answered me. "But first we need to get more food for Midnight." She bent down and petted the kitten's head.

"Well I say we look soon, and didn't we just buy some?" I said finishing up filling our glasses.

"Yea, but that was before Ragnarok and Crona visited and Crona might have fed Ragnarok cat food," Scarlett murmured, placing our food on the table and sitting down to eat.

When dinner was done, the mirror that is kept in every room started to ring. "Well, I wonder what Lord Death wants," I said looking writing 42-42-564 on the surface.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, How are you all?" Lord Death said in his overly cheery voice.

"We're good, why did you call Lord Death?" I asked, putting away my plate. "What do you need?"

"Yes, I do need your guys help. I just got a call from Maka and Soul and I think that they might have found something that involves you, Kirito," Lord Death said. "I'll send a portal that will take you to Soul and Maka. Good luck."

When Death left, the Mirror turned into a swirling mass of color. "Well I guess we have a job. See you back here in 15," Scarlett said then left for her room to pack.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we both were waiting by the mirror with backpacks.

"Well, ready to go?" Scarlett asked, "By the way, there is a letter for you when we get back here, but we need to leave first." Before I even opened my mouth to respond, she jumped into the mirror.

I quickly followed her, and by the way, I would never suggest to travel by mirror. It sucks. It feels like your stomach is being ripped out from your mouth, if you don't land correctly, which I didn't. _**(I kinda like it, though. You just can't handle it, Kirito. I bet you don't like roller coasters either.)**_

"Good job, Kirito," Scarlett said, laughing at my misfortune. "That's got to suck."

"You have no idea," I groaned, trying to get up. "But you can get a small feeling." After I said that, I pulled her onto the ground, laughing.

Getting up and then helping her up, I said, "Sorry, you looked like you were having way too much fun up there." Finally looking around I saw that we were in a large warehouse, with boxes broken all over the place.

"Kirito, transform now," Scarlett said, looking serious. That's when I knew something was up.

"Got it, just make sure to catch me," I said before I transformed into a bow and landed in her hand.

'_Figured that if they are fighting something we would be better as attacking from a distance,' _I said into our minds.

Hearing some breaking away from us, Scarlett ran to it, jumping onto some boxes and drawing an arrow.

When we looked around all we saw was Maka and Soul, who was on the ground bleeding from his head with a bunch of pop cans on the ground around him. Maka saw us and panicked, shaking Soul in an attempt to get him to transform.

By jumping off of the boxes and me untransforming, Maka finally saw who we were and stopped shaking Soul. Maka looked at me and said, "Kirito, there is something on the table that you might need, and Scarlett, help me get Soul up."

Looking at the table, I saw a folder on top of a map that took up the entire table. Push pens were all over the place on said map, and they had strings connecting them. I opened the folder and I saw something that I wouldn't believe. I saw someone almost had a lead onto the locations of both the Star Clans artifact, which looked like a giant Star, and my family's artifact, which was a large sun.

Shocked, I dropped the folder, and then quickly picked it back up. Grabbing it and the map, I walked over to Scarlett, Maka, and Soul and said, "We ready to go? And Lord Death doesn't need to know about this map."

Maka started to walk away but turned and said, "We already told him when we called for backup. He saw the folder, and when we saw what was inside, we asked for you to come."

"Well great, hopefully he doesn't want see it up close and personal," I said before walking behind Scarlett, who was leaving the warehouse.

* * *

When we got back from the warehouse, which wasn't as far from the house as I had thought, we went straight to the Death Room, not even giving me time to put away the map and folder. Lord Death showed up from his mirror and Kid, the Thompson sisters, Black Star, and Tsubaki were already there, waiting for us to get back from the mission.

"Did you get what you were trying to find?" Lord Death questioned. "And no, it's not the map you are holding Kirito," he added when I started to walk away with it in my hands, "but you two can leave, as the rest of the meeting is Spartoi business." With that we walked out the door, and headed home.

When we got there, Scarlett turned to me and said, "Get out this map, I want to see it."

Placing at the map on the table, I tried to not mess up the pins, more than they were when I rolled it up anyway. When it got straightened out and everything was back in order, Scarlett looked over it and just went, "Let's just figure it out tomorrow, let's just go to sleep tonight." Then she walked off to her room.

* * *

**Um... okay. I feel like I'm a total bitch in this chapter, but whatever. *shrugs* I also feel like there's not enough sass for me to call myself the Queen of Bitches, which makes me very sad. Shame on you, Kirito. Don't you know how my actual personality is when I get this way? I either don't talk at all or I make a bunch of sarcastic or sassy comments~!**

**Ahem. Anyways, thanks for reading~!**

**~Scarlett and Kirito**


	21. Chapter 21

**I should really get more sleep. x_x**

**And I'm sorry about not updating. I have play practice now. Kirito doesn't really do anything, so I don't think you'll have to worry about _too_ long of a break from him. **

**And Kirito, in case you haven't noticed (seeing as how one never knows), what I'm doing now is called 'the Silent Treatment.'**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

When I woke up, it was close to 5 pm. Confused, I slowly got out of bed, loath to leave the warmth of my blankets.

I found Kirito in the kitchen, pouring over the map we'd found last night.

I sighed. _This is exactly what I was trying to avoid last night. He's already obsessing over this._

"Hey, did we both skip school today or was it just me?" I asked, approaching the table Kirito was working at.

"Lord Death gave us the day off," Kirito replied, not taking his eyes off the map.

"...How long have you been staring at this thing?" I questioned. The map seemed almost exactly the same as it had last night, but I hadn't really gotten a good look at it either.

"Maybe an hour?" Kirito said, glancing up at a clock on the wall. "No, two."

_This is slightly worse than I expected._ "You do know that this map won't be going anywhere, right? You can take breaks," I told him, shaking my head. Getting no response, I shrugged. "Whatever. So what have you found out so far?"

Kirito sighed, glancing at me. "Not much, actually," he said. "I've just been trying to figure out what this is a map of. For all I know, it's of a different country." Kirito rubbed his eyes, clearly tired.

"Shoo. Go do something else for a while. Take a nap. Eat something. I don't really care. Just get away from this stupid thing," I murmured, pushing him out of the kitchen.

_I guess it's my turn now... _

* * *

"Can I come back in now?" Kirito asked me about two hours later. I waved my hand, and a moment later, Kirito was right next to me, looking at the map. "Have you figured anything out?"

I glanced at him. He stared back. I looked away first. "...Not really. Just that this map isn't very old. Like, the-ink-is-still-slightly-wet kind of not very old." _You rolling the paper up didn't help at all. I don't understand how this thing didn't smear or how next to none of the pins fell out._ I continued, "And that this language is not English. It might be Italian, but it's not English."

"Why Italian?"

"I always thought it sounded cool." I shrugged.

"Scar-" Kirito started to say something when the window in behind us shattered. Whirling around, we came face to face with a person in a ninja Halloween costume. I stared at the person for a moment, finding this really weird - _I mean, who would want to come through __our __window? -_ before I actually noticed what they were wearing and started cracking up. Both Kirito and the person just looked at me, neither one doing anything but staring as I curled up on the floor, trying to catch my breath.

"Okay. I'm done. We can... I dunno, attack each other or something n-" I was cut off when the intruder threw something on the ground in front of us. That something turned out to be a smoke bomb.

Coughing, I ran over to the broken window to get fresher air. The window-breaker was gone, of course, but why had they come in the first place? Having some idea, I spun around to look at the table, only to find there was no longer a map on it. Instead, there was a note that read, "_Thanks for the map, suckers! ~Asuna"_

"...I don't suppose you took a picture of the map?" I asked somewhat hopefully. Kirito shook his head. _Of course not._

Dramatically throwing my hands in the air, I turned on my heel and started toward the door, Kirito right behind me.

* * *

"Scarlett, I think we're lost," Kirito said hesitantly.

"I think we're... Yeah, I don't know. Maybe we're in a different dimension?" I shrugged. In my best imitation of the narrator from The Twilight Zone, I said, "'It is an area which we call... The Twilight Zone.'" _And, of course, his phone, the one with wifi, has to be dead. I knew I should've gone with the other company. But I don't understand how you lose a charger that never goes anywhere other than the outlet in your wall. Seriously, Kirito? You've never taken the damn thing out of that outlet before, so why now?_

"Probably not. We should figure out how to get back to _somewhere_ we recognize," he murmured.

I rolled my eyes. "Feel free to lead the way." Motioning forward, I added, "After you."

"Wait, what? I don't want to lead us back." Kirito backed away.

"You should take responsibility for getting us lost too. I didn't see you speaking up at all back there," I complained.

"I don't see you helping out! Why should I be the only one that takes responsibility for this?!" he shouted, causing the one person on this street to look back at us.

My logic was simple enough - "Because you're Kirito."

He stared at me. "You know that doesn't count as a legit reason, right?"

"And why can't it?"

He facepalmed. "It's like discrimination?"

"Was that a question?"

"No. No it wasn't."

"Well, in that case... Someone's in denial~" I half whispered, half sang. Moving backwards because I anticipated his movements, I dodged the blow and began skipping around him in a circle, stopping at random times so he couldn't hit me on the head.

"Alright! Fine! I'll try to lead us back! Just... stop it, will you?" he said tiredly.

"Okay~!" I agreed instantly to make sure he wouldn't go back on his word.

Kirito glanced up and down the street. Shaking his head, he started off in the direction we came from.

* * *

**And to that one reviewer who kept asking where Asuna was, there you go. It... may not be (probably isn't... really isn't) what you expected, but that's my job isn't it? To make things... not what you expect?**

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	22. Chapter 22

**Merry Christmas everyone! (Or whatever holiday you celebrate)**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Winter break came with finals, and I had to prepare for those, but hopefully (if Scarlett will not wait forever), we might be able to get another chapter in for you before school starts.**

_**Bleh, Kirito. I'll do it when I get tired of binge watching Detective Conan.**_

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

It's been a few weeks since the map has been stolen and the only thing we have gotten was a letter in the mail from Asuna saying, "_Sorry (not really) for stealing the map, but work is work._" Besides that, we haven't heard anything about it.

"I swear I've heard that name before, I just can't remember where," I sighed, looking at the letter and willing it to tell me who she stole the map for. Scarlett walked up to me after a while and stole the letter, ripping it into pieces. I stared at her.

"I got tired of you staring at that thing." She shrugged. "Besides, it's almost Christmas. We need to get a tree and other crap." Scarlett threw all the pieces of the letter into the fire that was conveniently right next to her.

"What, it's December?! It's like 70 degrees outside," I said, looking at Scarlett like she's crazy.

"We are also in Nevada. It's hot all the time," Scarlett said. "But yeah. Besides, when was the last time we went out and did anything? When was the last time you turned weapon form?"

"It's been a few weeks since I've turned into a weapon," I said. "I guess we just haven't had time since Asuna stole the map."

"Yeah. You've been staring at that letter for so long that we couldn't do anything. Well, too bad, we have stuff to buy." Then she walked out the door, not waiting for me.

"Ok. So where are you planning on getting a tree, and how much do we have set aside for this, because I don't think the food money we get from the DWMA will cover this..?" I asked, catching up with Scarlett. "Also, will it be legal?"

"Well," Scarlett hesitated, trying to quickly think of an idea, "I was thinking we just go into a forest and take a tree, not too hard. As for the legal thing, well... That depends on the forest, doesn't it?"

"The amount of ways this could go wrong," I said to myself, face palming. "Well, let's do it. I mean, how hard can it be?"

* * *

**A few hours later, after we get the tree into the house.**

"I'm just going to sleep now," I said. "When you said drag it, I thought you would help a bit."

"I'm lazy. You know this. At least I helped you navigate it!" I glared at her. She shrugged. "I guess I'll find something to put onto the tree. Oh, I know~! We should get BlackStar to be the star on top of the tree!" Scarlett said, laughing. "We should find and hire that Asuna girl to hunt him down." Then she walked into the kitchen to see if we had any popcorn.

"Scarlett, you're a genius," I said, running into the kitchen.

I heard Scarlett murmur a slightly confused "I know."

"That's where I've heard that name before. My family used to hire her to get information and steal things. Never thought I would see her again." I then picked up my phone and started to call my mother.

* * *

After the phone call, I turned to Scarlett and said, "So, my mom somehow found out about the map and hired Asuna to steal it, but they probably have better equipment to find the location of it with, unlike us just staring at the map half the time."

"Ok then," Scarlett muttered.

"But she also said that when they find a location they are probably going to talk to Lord Death and have us go find it," I continued.

"Well, that would be fun. Definitely a change," Scarlett said excitedly before turning to me with a questioning look and saying, "Thought you were going to sleep."

"I was... but I decided not to. If it's as close to Christmas as you say it is, I've got stuff to do," I said before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

When shopping for a gift, I ran into Soul, trying to find a gift for Maka.

"Hey Kirito, forgot it was this close to Christmas too?" Soul said looking at a stack of books, "What kind of books do girls like?"

"Soul, you're hopeless. And I just didn't realize how close it was... Not used to Death City yet," I said. "Well, what kind of books does Maka read?"

"They're blue, sometimes, and green. Oh, I don't know. I don't do books," Soul told me, confused and looking completely lost.

"Just buy some candy or something or just buy a book and hope for the best," I said before handing him a copy of _The Clockwork Prince_.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I want to get a thick book. Those hurt," Soul said. "But whatever. Do you know what you're going to get Scarlett?"

"Yep, candy and a book," I said. "Same thing I get her most years."

* * *

When I returned home, Scarlett was nowhere to be seen.

_Well, I'm just going to head to bed,_ I thought.

_No, you aren't._ I heard Scarlett tell me.

_And where are you? _I asked. If she wasn't anywhere nearby, I could just go to sleep without her knowing.

_That's... a really good question. I think I got lost. I was tailing someone, and now I can't find them... Guess I shouldn't have stopped for hot cocoa after all... _I rolled my eyes at her explanation.

_Seriously? Do you need me to come find you?_

_Um, no. I think I'm good. I'll just... wander the streets and look for Christmas presents, I guess. I shall find my way back eventually._

_Okay. Why 'shall?'_

_It's an interesting word! _Scarlett defended.

I laughed. _If you say so..._

_I do!_

* * *

_**I could do a Christmas edition and post it at midnight..? I would say I could do a New Years one, but I'm spending the night at my friend's house and her wifi sucks. Or would you people just like a random update at some point?**_

**~Scarlett and Kirito**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay. This is probably sooner than _any _of you thought I could do this. Well, haha. I have officially not been extremely lazy in updating.**

**I don't know what time zones you all are in, but here, where I am, it's not midnight yet. So this came out on Christmas.**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

After a few hours, I finally managed to find my way back home. I sighed, happy to have gotten out of those streets filled to the brim with people. It wasn't too bad in a couple of smaller streets, but it was absolutely _horrible_ everywhere else. On the bright side, though, I had gotten all my Christmas shopping done.

With my arms full of wrapped (courtesy of an old lady who charged way too much) presents, I couldn't figure out a way to open the door. Admitting defeat, I turned and knocked on the door with my head.

A moment later, Kirito opened the door. "Hey, you found your way back," he said, stating the obvious.

I just looked at him for a minute, not bothering to honor that with a response. Finally, when the presents in my arms started to slip from their pile, I asked, "Can you take some of these?"

Kirito grabbed a couple of tiny presents and shook them curiously. "What are these?"

I pushed past him and into the house. "They're presents, idiot."

He rolled his eyes. "I know they're presents. What are the presents?"

I shrugged. "A bunch of random thingys I bought from people. A couple books, candy, maybe a dreamcatcher in there somewhere."

"A dreamcatcher? Who did you buy that for?"

"Crona, obviously. And, before you ask, none of this was bought with the money we got from the DWMA for food. I used my own stash of money," I said while dumping the armful of presents I had on the kitchen table.

"You mean you have one?" Kirito was very surprised.

"Of course I do. That's actually somewhat insulting, Kirito." I leaned down to pick up Midnight, who had been circling around my feet since I stepped into the room.

Kirito shrugged and chose not to respond.

Changing the subject, I asked, "Did you eat?"

"Nope. Do you want me to fix something?" he said.

I shook my head and handed him Midnight. "I'll get it. Go... do something," I told him. He gave me an 'are you sure about this' look before walking off.

_Wow, I actually got him out of the kitchen... I don't think I've ever actually cooked in here before. How does he organize this place?_

* * *

Well, as it turns out, Kirito doesn't organize the kitchen. It's a mess. It took about an hour for me to fix dinner, with most of the time being taken up finding ingredients.

"I don't understand how you find stuff in there. It's just... chaos," I complained after I had finished cleaning the dishes.

"I just remember where I shove things," Kirito answered.

"Okay, I'm going to organize that place the next time you go shopping."

"Wait, what? I never agreed to this!"

"You don't need to agree. You just need to accept the fact that absolutely nothing you say is going to change my mind," I returned.

He frowned, clearly not happy. "But Scar-"

I cut him off. "No. You shall not attempt to talk your way out of this. At some later point in time, I will organize the kitchen while you go shopping."

Kirito sighed and walked off to his room.

* * *

Apparently Kirito doesn't know how to wake up on Christmas, since it was 3 pm and he still wasn't awake.

"Kirito, will you get up already? I'd like to deliver presents today!" I yelled outside his door. Finally, from inside, I heard some form of life moving around. I moved back to stand against the wall as Kirito opened the door. "It's about time, princess," I muttered under my breath.

"Can't a person sleep in peace these days?" Kirito asked, still half-asleep.

"Kirito, you do know that over half of the day is over, right? It's three in the afternoon."

"What? It is?" Kirito sounded _really_ confused.

I sighed. "Yes, it is. We have stuff to do today."

"Alright, alright. Give me a minute, will you?" Kirito shut the door.

* * *

About an hour later, Kirito and I showed up at the DWMA's Christmas party, gifts in tow. Since the only present I had bought that was specifically for someone was the dreamcatcher, that was the only present we brought that had a name tag. The rest of them could just be taken by whoever thought they wanted it. We managed to fit all the presents on an already overflowing pile of gifts.

After watching people we didn't know for a while, Kirito saw BlackStar and decided to run off to go antagonize him. "Traitor!" I shouted after him, getting a hand wave in response. And so I was left alone on Christmas. The end. Yeah, not really.

Since Kirito ran off and I didn't know where anyone else I knew was (he and BlackStar had mysteriously disappeared. Yeah, that's probably not good), random people decided to approach me. It was awkward.

Finally, Kirito came back and helped me escape.

"Thanks." I was going to say more, but Lord Death decided to give his speech. I tuned most of it out.

"Hey, hey, hey~! Blah, blah, blah, Christmas, blah. Blah blah, fun!" And with that, everybody rushed over to the present pile and started unwrapping random gifts. It was a horrible set-up, but I guess it worked.

Once all the presents were unwrapped, nobody lingered for very long. Most people just left as soon as they'd gathered their things.

After most of the crowd was gone, I poked Kirito and said, "Race you back~"

He grinned and took off running, me right behind him.

* * *

We got there at about the same time, Kirito slightly ahead of me. But hey, I took a wrong turn on the way back and ended up having to retrace my steps, so...

"Haha... I win!" Kirito said as well as he could with being so out of breath.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say..."

I walked into the kitchen after I had gotten my breath back and pulled out one final present. "'It's dangerous to go alone. Take this!'" I decided to quote The Legend of Zelda.

Kirito disappeared for a minute before coming back with a present. "Here." He held it out to me.

"Seriously? That's not even a quote. That's the best you can come up with?"

Kirito sighed. "So do you want it or not?"

"I never said that I wouldn't take it," I told him before I swapped presents with each other. And, of course, we both tore open the wrapping paper like immediately afterwards.

I got Twizzlers and a book. Kirito got two new headphone sets.

When Kirito gave me a weird look, I shrugged. "It's because I broke your last set. Um, sorry about that." **(There. There is my actual apology, Kirito, since I know I never bothered to tell you that.)**

"Okay then. Anyway, it's really late. I'm going to go to bed," Kirito stated, turning towards his room.

"Night~" I called after him. _Today was an... interesting day._

* * *

**Yeah, okay, this isn't the best chapter cause I didn't feel like writing out a bunch of presents being given away. *shrugs***

**Happy holidays! Consider this your present from us. ^u^**

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, I'm going to try (and probably fail) at writing a somewhat New Year's themed chapter. Well, enjoy. Three updates in a like week or two period. That's a new record.**

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

A few days after Christmas and Scarlett has decided to clean and reorganize the kitchen while I apparently have to go shopping for food that we really don't need. With New Year's coming, I guess it's possible we need a lot of food that we normally don't, since Scarlett is probably planning something that I don't know about. After an hour or so of getting food and shopping for the next few weeks, I returned home to find Scarlett playing with Midnight, the kitchen not done yet.

"I thought you were going to clean and reorganize this?" I said questioningly, pointing at the half way done kitchen.

"I was, but then Midnight came, and... Well, you see the rest," Scarlett replied, shrugging. "Do you want to help so you know where everything is?"

"I guess, but you will help. And why did you make me get so much food? Did you plan something for tomorrow?" I asked, placing things back into the shelves, somewhat organized.

"Oh, did I never tell you?" Scarlett looked surprised. "I invited Maka and them over, figuring we could do something at our place for once."

"If that's true, then we are going to have to clean a lot more than just the kitchen because this place is a mess. I'll finish putting all this up, so you go clean another room," I said before turning on some music. "Let's get this done."

Scarlett wouldn't let me. "You screwed up the kitchen before, and there's absolutely no way I'm going to let you get in there and mess up everything I've already done, especially since I won't be in there to yell at you. I'll take the groceries and organize the kitchen while you go work elsewhere."

* * *

It took a few hours to clean the entire place, so it was almost midnight by the time we were done.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep, and I suggest you do the same, as going to be busy tomorrow," I said before I walked into my room and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Scarlett was reading books with Midnight curled up on top of her. When I noticed she was in the same clothes as yesterday I asked, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No. Midnight wouldn't be quiet so I've been playing with her since about two. She keeps randomly waking up," Scarlett said before getting up, dropping Midnight to the floor, and adding, "Anything you need my help with?"

"No. You go get some sleep." I pushed her into her room. "I'll wake you up around two to get some more things for tonight."

"Ok." Scarlett yawned. "I guess I should get some sleep before tonight." With that she shut the door, hopefully getting some sleep.

* * *

After playing video games for a few hours to kill the time I had before I needed to start cooking, I wandered into the kitchen to see what I bought and figure out what would be good for tonight. I decided to go with mostly snack-like foods, mainly because that's all we had.

When I woke Scarlett up, which involved several flying books and a slap to the face because I went into her room to make sure she would get up, I sent her to get a few more things that we needed for that night.

By the time she returned, I had already finished all the food and it was either in the fridge or cooking. She started to pull out a bunch of party supplies, including a banner thing that read 'Happy New Year's.'

Around five was when people where supposed to start showing up, and, sure enough, we heard a scream and then a loud thud, like a body hitting something. A few minutes after hearing this, the doorbell rang, and on the other side was Kid with Patty and Liz, all three holding someone in a very familiar ninja costume.

"We saw this person trying to break through your window. I shot her and then tried to catch her, which didn't work too well," said Kid. "You know who it is?"

"You can say that," I said, grinning. "Scarlett, go grab some rope. She is going to be pissed when she wakes up. This is the first time she's gotten captured."

After we tied down the 'mysterious' ninja, everyone else started to show up. A few hours later, we heard someone yell, "What the hell?! Why am I tied up?"

"Well, looks like she finally woke up," I said before turning around to go untie her. Before I could, Black Star jumped on the couch and yelled, "She?! Girls can't be ninjas." Tsubaki tried to calm him down.

From inside the door we heard, "Who ever said that is completely wrong and needs to get their ass kicked."

"Just give me a minute to untie her first, then start asking questions," I said, before opening the door and then walking in, leaving the door cracked.

A few minutes later, the ninja and I walked out of the room, only to see everyone ready to shoot or slice who ever walked through the door.

"What a nice welcome, but I should be going now." And before I could do anything, she started running to the open window.

Luckily, Scarlett was able to stop her by ripping off her mask, and snagging her hair in the process. "Not today. I want to ask you some things first, and I believe everyone else does too."

"Scarlett, no need to be so hostile," I said before turning to Asuna. "Now, why are you here? You already are stole the map, what else could you need?"

"Well I guess I should introduce myself because you're obviously not going to Kirito. I'm Asuna, and I'm here because I got bored and wanted to do something. I didn't expect to get shot in the back by someone for no reason however," Asuna said, glaring at Kid before walking into the kitchen and getting some food.

"You know her, Kirito..?" said Soul, with everyone but Scarlett looking at me like I was crazy. "And when did she steal that map?"

"I stole the map a while ago," Asuna answered from the kitchen. "And yes he knows me. I don't remember the amount of times I've had to save his sorry ass before his parents found out what he did. He's not the smartest of people."

"She works for my mother and father, who for some reason decided to steal the map from me besides just asking for it," I said. "Well now that everyone knows who she is and why she's here, can we get on with the party? It is almost midnight." I said pointing at the clock which said it was 11:55.

"We can't miss the ball drop," Kid said. "We must see it eight years in a row, or the symmetry will be wrong." Kid said, before grabbing the remote and quickly changing it to the correct channel, with a minute to spare.

When the ball finally dropped, the room went into utter chaos. Soul leaned over and kissed Maka, which resulted in both him and Maka blushing like crazy, Black Star fell off the table while screaming everyone's ears off, and Patty and Liz where spinning in circles jumping up and down chanting "Happy New Year's." Kid was in the kitchen telling Tsubaki and Asuna something about symmetry. During all this madness, I walked up to Scarlett, who was leaning against a wall drinking a Dr. Pepper, and gave her a hug. "Happy New Year's."

* * *

**Well I hope that you enjoyed that, and I also hope to have this chapter up as close to midnight New Year's as I can. Happy New Year's everyone.**

**And I just realized we have been writing this for almost a year, which somewhat surprises me we have been doing it for so long.**

**~Scarlett and Kirito**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay, it's one year anniversary of this fanfic!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

.:Scarlett's POV:.

Kirito and I finally got another mission. I guess with the whole 'disregarding direct orders' and 'destroying Big Ben' thing, nobody in their right mind would be eager to send us out, but Lord Death was apparently desperate. The particular Kishin that Kirito and I were hunting had taken out all the other pairs that came after it. Maka and Soul were the last people to have fought it, but...

"Hey Kirito, what's up with this Kishin?" I looked over, bored, at my partner.

"Weren't you listening at all to what Lord Death was telling us? Actually, don't answer that." Kirito sighed, exasperated. "This thing goes around masquerading as people. It's the most evolved Kishin Lord Death has ever seen."

"...How did I miss him telling us all this? I mean, I know I space out a lot, but this is ridiculous," I murmured. "I don't understand how we're supposed to find this thing."

"I don't either. Death said we would know it when we saw it."

"Well then, sitting here and staring at passerby isn't exactly the best way to do this, now is it?" I stood up and stretched, turning back to Kirito when he didn't stand up too. "Kirito, walking around while staring at passerby would work better, no? Come on, get up." I grabbed his hand and tugged him off the bench. We were in an area of town that was full of boutiques and restaurants, so it wasn't exactly hard to find people to watch.

As we walked through the somewhat crowded streets, nobody seemed off or out of place. As the daylight started vanishing, I threw up my hands, ready to give up on searching then and there, when I overheard a couple of schoolgirls talking about their friend.

"It was just so weird, you know? It's not something he'd normally do... It was like he was possessed or something," one of them said while the other one just nodded.

Next to me, Kirito had frozen. Then he looked at me and said, "It took so long just searching something to go off of. Could it really be this simple to track down..?"

I shrugged. "We'll never know if we don't check it out."

* * *

We ended up chasing a couple empty leads, but the latest one we had found was one about a guy who was supposedly acting really weirdly. More specifically, this guy was a soccer player who started playing all sorts of 'pranks' on people, ones that usually left the victim in the hospital. According to the girls Kirito and I had asked, this person's personality had done a complete 180.

The girls had pointed us in the direction of one of his favorite haunts. But... The building they directed us to didn't look like it had been used for years. The entire front side of the building was rotting, with faded blue paint. Nowhere else looked even half as nice as that. The rest of the place was pretty much gone.

"Kirito... This is the place, right..?" I asked as we stood outside it, not willing to go in when it looked as though the smallest added bit of weight would make the place go crashing down.

"Um, yeah. I'm pretty sure this is where those girls said to go," Kirito responded.

I sighed. "Of course it is. It couldn't just be easy, could it? No, of course not. The universe doesn't work like that," I muttered quiet enough that Kirito probably didn't hear.

A large shadow just happened to pass a window while I was staring at it. "Please tell me you didn't see that."

"The shadow thing? Of course I saw it." Kirito glanced over at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"That's a shame. The fact that you saw it too means that we have some sort of obligation to find out what it is." I frowned. "But why the hell would anything decide to hide out in a building that looks ready to collapse? Even if you were desperate, being crushed by support beams or falling through rotting floors doesn't sound that fun."

He shrugged. "I think a better question that's easier to answer would be this: Are you ready for this?"

I nodded, and together, we approached the house, cautiously opened the door, and stepped inside.

The interior of the house was exactly like the exterior. They were both in extremely shitty shape and looked ready to give way. There was a giant hole in the ceiling that allowed a little light to filter through, but most of the house was dark.

As I was staring around the room, a creak came from over our heads.

"This can't be easy, can it?" Kirito sighed.

"Of course not." _I mean, it did take out a bunch of pairs before us. _"Do you want to go ahead and transform? It's better to be safe than sorry, I guess... Or," I said, "we could just burn this place to the ground."

He shook his head. "I'm pretty sure Lord Death said something about this Kishin hiding its victims. I could be wrong, but..."

"Yeah, yeah." Then, a moment later, I was holding a bow and nocking an arrow.

I glanced around the room we were in. It had absolutely no furniture and appeared to be the entire first floor. There was a narrow staircase leading up to the right side.

As silently as possible, I crept up the stairs. The staircase was pitch black, and I kept a hand on the wall the entire time to make sure there wasn't some sort of secret passage.

When I reached the top (thankfully not falling through the stairs into some unknown basement area), I nearly crashed into the door. Kirito snickered at me, and I 'accidentally' hit him on the wall a few times.

Gently pushing the door open so that it didn't squeak, I quickly looked around the room. _It doesn't look like there's anything here... I don't think that really counts for much though, since I can't actually see more than a couple feet in front of me._

Cautiously, I stepped forward, testing the floor first to make sure it didn't give way under my feet. _If I can't even see, let alone step forward properly, how the hell am I going to fight something in here?_

Not particularly paying attention to my surroundings was almost my downfall. As soon as I cleared the door, said door slammed shut behind me. It toppled down afterward, which in turn made me jump out of the way, but that's not important. What's important was that I had found the Kishin.

"How do you even mistake that for a person? I don't care how stupid you are, that looks absolutely nothing like a human!" I yelled, narrowly dodging the thing as it attempted to jump on me.

The Kishin was really nothing like a human, with silvery eyes that glowed in the dark, a hunched back, and webbed fingers and toes. _Weren't all Kishins supposedly human once? This thing looks nothing like a human._

As the thing flew towards me, I shot an arrow at it. Guess what, it missed. I scooted forward, and the Kishin overshot, going over my head in a decent arc before crashing into what I thought was a wall.

_I don't suppose you can light up..?_ I asked Kirito.

_Um, no. I can't. _

_That's really a shame. It'd be really useful right about now._

I shut my eyes. Now, you're probably thinking, 'Why would you do such a thing when you're in the middle of a battle you could quite possibly die in?' Well, they say that when one of your senses fails you, your other ones make up for it. Besides, it's not like my eyes were much help in this sort of battle anyway.

Back to the fight. I slowed my breathing down the best that I could before focusing on what I heard. There was the pitter-patter of little feet - _This building has mice. They should really just get rid of the whole place._ \- the sound of me getting another arrow ready, and a tiny shifting movement somewhere to my left. I quickly took aim toward the sound as best as I could and let the arrow fly.

From the direction I had shot the arrow in, there came a loud screech. It was so out of place in the pretty much silent house that I flinched backward and tripped over the door, and the stupid thing took that time to attack, even with an arrow sticking out of its neck.

It landed on me, knocking me down to the floor even more than I already was, and the floor beneath us gave way. The Kishin and I tumbled down to the first floor, which hadn't seemed as far away as it felt when falling.

I managed to get the Kishin mostly below me as we fell, so the Kishin slammed into the ground harder than I did.

I blinked stars out of my eyes as I attempted to roll off to the side. Pain laced through the entire left side of my body, and I gave up on moving and just laid there. The only thing that really saved me was that the Kishin fell into the floor so hard that it died, and there was a red soul floating where its body had been not even a minute ago.

.

.

The next thing I knew, Kirito was leaning over me and the soul had vanished.

I held up my right hand for a high five. He obliged.

"Would you rather call Lord Death and wait for other people to get here or just get out of here?"Kirito asked.

"Getting out sounds really nice right now, but I don't actually think I can stand." _But then again, I don't know._

Kirito offered to help me get outside, with an argument of 'what kind of partner would I be if I didn't?'

I don't exactly know how to refuse that, so I agreed.

He managed to get me up and started towards the door with my good arm slung over his shoulder, but I was pretty much just dead weight at that point.

Somehow, he got us both outside, and just in time too. The building gave a loud groan before collapsing into a big pile of wood and dust.

I got set down under a tree some distance away from the wreckage, and Kirito pulled out a mirror he had stashed somewhere and called Lord Death. Then he plopped down next to me as we waited for some other person to arrive.

* * *

**Before I forget, I would like to add a thank you note to the guests I can't respond to. Thanks!**

**Anyone who actually chose to read this is amazing, so thanks to you too. ^-^**

**~Kirito and Scarlett**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy day after Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you had a good day yesterday!**

* * *

.:Kirito's POV:.

After we killed the weird Kishin, we returned back to the house with Scarlett still unable to after a few days, Scarlett was still unable to walk without being hurt.

"Scarlett, are you sure you're ok? It's been about six days and you still can't walk. You should be able to walk by yourself by now," I said, helping her move from her room and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I fell through a floor with a Kishin trying to kill me the entire time. Be happy that I'm alive," Scarlett snapped.

"Fine, but if you can't walk soon, we are visiting Stein, and I'm pretty sure you don't want him to be poking around inside of you. Besides, carrying you around and all is fun, but we haven't been going to school and the stuff is probably pilling up," I said as Scarlett attempted to get Midnight to come to her without moving.

"Don't even think about bringing me to Stein. Besides, you haven't let me try walking yet. I might be able to," Scarlett said as she tried to stand up, using the table to help her balance. After she let go of the table, she moved about four feet before she stumbled and fell.

"I haven't let you because I knew that you wouldn't be able to," I said. "And you got yourself onto the floor, so you can get yourself off. Before you complain, you need to start getting your strength back. I'm going to take a shower. Good luck." After I said that, I started to walk away.

"Kirito! Don't leave me here!" Scarlett yelled right before I shut the door.

* * *

When I came out, Scarlett was sitting cross-legged on top of the table while petting Midnight.

"I really do hate you, but you actually helped me find a way to get up," Scarlett said before getting down and trying to walk again.

"I knew it would work, since that's how I always got up after I got hurt," I said. "Now you don't need my help. You just need to find a way to get up without help."

As soon I said that, the small mirror we have to keep in every room started to ripple like a pond.

"Looks like Death needs us. Well, we have been without contact this entire time," I murmured to myself. Before I finished speaking, Kid's face showed up inside the mirror.

"Kirito, we need you to come to the school. Someone is here to talk to you," Kid said before disappearing from the mirror.

"Well, I guess I will be back. Just keep trying to get up and walk around. If you are able to walk ten feet, I will get you something worth the work." I then turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

_**At the school**_

"Hello Kirito, I'm sorry to bother you when it looks Scarlett still needs help, but someone who said they knew you wanted to talk to you." Kid shrugged. "So please follow me. We kind of had to put them into the cells under the school."

I followed him while questioning who he could be talking about, because as far as I knew no one who I know should be needing to be locked up. **(Only if we're excluding ourselves, Kirito. Only if we're excluding ourselves... Jk. Probably.)**

When we got there, the cell was empty and had absolutely no signs of a person ever having been inside. Kid stared at it for a moment and turned to me. "Yeah, so, um, I promise that there was someone down here. I just don't know where they could have gone..." he said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, well unless you need anything else, I need to go make sure Scarlett's still ok, since she still can't walk by herself yet." I turned away and walked to the door.

"Well, good bye then Kirito," Kid said, hurrying towards the door. "Actually, follow me. It would be bad for you to get lost in here."

* * *

When I got back home, Scarlett was sitting on the couch reading a novel with Midnight on her lap.

"Looks like you got what I asked you done. Can you walk any easier now?" I asked after sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. I actually made some lunch when you were gone. What did Kid need you for?" Scarlett questioned, curious. "You were gone for a long time."

"He told me someone was down in the dungeon under the school. But when we got there, nobody was there." I frowned. "Now, let's go get some ice cream, unless you want something else that is reasonably cheap as your reward."

"Ice cream is good. But why must it be cheap? Don't you have your family's money to buy stuff?" Scarlett said, while standing up and starts to walk or limp to the door.

"Yes, but I don't like always relying on them. Let us go. Maybe Dairy Queen is still open... It's pretty late. I guess we were down in the dungeons for a while."

On our way to get ice cream, we spotted Soul and Maka, who looked like they were on a date. They were holding hands and taking turns dragging one another into shops. Scarlett almost screamed when we first saw them. I covered her mouth at the last second.

"Why must you always ruin my fun?" Scarlett complained after they had disappeared into a book store, though she was jumping around gleefully like a little kid. "It's about time that happened."

"We can bug them later, but right now, let them have their fun," I said. "Trust me, I've been waiting for it too."

We passed a small opening in between the buildings only to back-track a moment later when a suspicious noise - a scream, more specifically - came from said area.

"Who's there?" Scarlett asked. No response. "Kirito, get ready to transform." After that she started walking into the opening, and I followed her.

"Stop there." An unfamiliar voice came from the shadows. "Just pick up the package and then walk away."

"And why exactly should we listen to you?" Scarlett questioned. As an answer, there was a faint clicking noise and a tiny whoosh as a flame flickered to life. For a moment, I was confused. Then I noticed the object in the person's other hand. It just so happened to be a gun.

"Well, it looks like we don't have a choice," I said before looking around for the package.

"Kid, it's right behind the trashcan. Don't go any farther than that." The voice sounded annoyed.

"Got it, small little voice," I said. "Anything else you need from us?" I looked behind the trashcan and saw a small little package leaning against it. Cautiously, I picked it up.

"Nope. Good luck with that information, though, Kid," the voice said before we heard someone climbing the walls.

* * *

We managed to get to the ice cream parlor and back to the house undisturbed after that. The package was still unopened, as we had decided to wait until we got home before opening it. **(That's putting far too much trust in humanity.)**

"Who do you think it was?" Scarlett said, taking a bite of her ice cream. **(It had better be cookie dough ice cream. It's not worth it if it isn't.)**

"No idea. I don't know if it's some secret group that decided they needed our help for some reason or if it's someone who was working for my parents. But whoever it is, the opening of the package can be postponed until tomorrow when we aren't tired from doing absolutely nothing all day. Which can happen, don't question it," I said as Scarlett opened her mouth, only to shut it and glare at me after being cut off. "Oh, but this time, I'm keeping it with me. We don't need another map thing."

* * *

**Most of that chapter was just random things to get to the last part. Meh. As always, reviews are helpful!**

* * *

**Am I allowed to review my own story as an anonymous person just to see if Kirito can figure out it's me?**

**~Scarlett and Kirito**


End file.
